Fatal Attraction
by Splendidguy44
Summary: When a mysterious dragon threatens the life of a certain individual, how far will Hiccup and his friends go to save their friend? Bonds will be tested, truths will be revealed. As the saying goes, "You can't run away from your past".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I am back. I decided to take a short break from this, but now that Christmas break is here, I decided to start writing this sequel. And since it is a sequel, I highly recommend reading my first story "Change" so that you will have a better understanding of the characters. Speaking of characters, the only characters I own are Chris, Windwalker, Hael, and Hagen. Re, Aurora, Tenor, Ruby, Harmony, Apollo, Avalon, Black Widow, Serenity, and Edelweiss all belong to Serenity Dragonrider, who has generously allowed me to use her characters. I also suggest reading her stories since some of them incorporate my characters. The rest is owned by Dreamworks Animations. Anyways, enjoy, and like always, forgive any mistakes I made in this chapter. And please review, I would really appreciate it!**

About two years have passed since the events of the dragon-Song war that changed their lives for the better. In that time, they helped their allies, the Draconians, find a lost family member; They helped change the tides in a war; they realized that Toothless was not the only Night Fury in existence; and, Hiccup and Astrid tied the knot. Yes, even Astrid, as tough as she was, was excited about marrying the man she loved; about becoming a wife-a chief's wife.

Overall, those things changed their lives for the better, and everything seemed perfect.

But...one should never leave things unresolved; You should never run away from your past, for it shall come back to haunt you.

Hiccup woke up to some rattling noises from up above, followed by a loud roar.

He smiled sleepily, sitting up in his bed to stretch his body, or what was left of him.

"You better hurry. You know how he gets if he doesn't get his morning flight", groaned Astrid, covering her ears, trying to go back to sleep.

Hiccup turned his attention towards his wife. "I am pretty sure he won't mind another five minutes", he said laying back down and snuggling with his wife.

Astrid chuckled, "As flattering as that was, I am not having Toothless bursting in here and dragging you out of the house again"

Hiccup's eyes became distant as he recalled that memory, and how embarrassing it was. "You're right. I guess we better get the day started then", he decided before giving Astrid a sweet kiss on the cheek. Quickly putting on his clothes, armor, and prosthetic, he rushed out of the house to only collide with his dragon companion, Toothless.

Toothless, shocked, stumbled to the side, and looked at the ground to see what ran into him. His eyes widened when he realized that his rider was on the ice hard ground, groaning. Toothless roared and shocked and pushed his rider up into a sitting position. He crooned in worry, hoping that Hiccup wasn't seriously injured. He nuzzled his shoulder.

"It's okay bud. I'm fine", Hiccup consoled. "Wait, were you running over here to drag me out of the house, again?"

Toothless roared his irritation.

_"Well if you get up when I ask, you won't have to be dragged out"_

"Yea yea whatever. Anyways, you ready to go flying?", Hiccup smiled

Toothless gave his rider a gummy smile and wagged his tail in excitement. Hiccup quickly saddled Toothless up and quickly took to the skies.

The duo flipped and spiraled through the clouds, having the skies all to themselves. Up there, nothing could hold them back; they were free. "Save your strength bud, we have a race today, remember?", Hiccup said patting Toothless' neck. The dragon snorted in agreement and he slowed down and glided across the winds, high in the sky.

Everything was peaceful, until they heard a triumphant roar.

They turned their attention towards the source, and we're happy to see their allies, the Draconians, flying towards them.

7 1/2 years ago, when Hiccup and Toothless killed the Red Death, as in any other battles, people were hurt, dragons and Vikings alike. Gothi alone couldn't handle all of the injuries by herself, especially the dragon ones, as she knew nothing of dragon anatomy. In response to that, a dragon healer known as Serenity, was dispatched from the land of Draconia, to help heal the wounded dragons on Berk. But even after all the dragons were hurt, she stayed there on Berk as Stoick offered her the position of dragon healer on Berk. As time passed, and problems grew (Outcasts, Berserkers, Screaming Death, etc.) the rulers of Draconia went to Berk to establish an alliance to help each other out in need.

Now, Draconia is a beautiful land. It is the homeland to all the dragons that roam this Earth. On that land mass is a castle,carved out of a castle-shaped mountain. It started out as a series of deep caves. As Draconia developed the caves became rooms made of marble, gold, and cement. The biggest room in the castle is the great hall. The castle is 1,000 ft high and has over 300 rooms. On one side of the castle is the capital city, Bluegreen, on the other side is a vast cove known as Castle Cove with its own small harbor, known as Royal Town. Castle Cove is sealed by a 2 mile long wall. The golden castle gates are in the very center of the wall. The king and queen of Draconia are Re and Aurora respectively. Tenor is the prime minister of Draconia (Every kingdom needs a government,yeesh).

Those three dragons are a bit different than the dragons from Berk. They had long, thick necks, long tails, large wings, and one pair of horns on the back of their narrow heads. Re, a green dragon and Aurora, a blue dragon, had the bodies and legs of large wolves; Tenor the black dragon, had the body and legs of a panther. Re and Aurora were the size of Clydesdale Horses while Tenor was the size of an Arabian Horse. They each wore armor in the color and design of their choice, with their own personal crest on their head plates: Re's was a green dragon with his wings open and held a golden apple in one talon and a golden music note in the other, it was surrounded by a blue circle; that crest was the crest of the country he ruled over. Aurora's crest was a huge snowflake made out of sapphire and turquoise stones that matched her scales. Tenor's crest was a silver crescent moon surrounded by silver stars.

Re and Aurora were Whippertails, meaning the last third of their tails had no bone, just solid muscle. They could be used to grab stuff and are thin enough to be used as whips. Aurora was the daughter of the Dragon God, Draco. With that being said, she was born with magic and can do countless things with it,except raise the dead and create life like her father could , on the other hand, was the most unusual dragon. Part of him was a Blackfang, meaning his teeth were pitch black and so venomous, they could kill anything in an instant. In addition to that, he had the skin, eyes, wings, tail, sonar flaps (instead of horns), and spines of a Night Fury. Tenor had been abandoned as an egg, and grew up with Re and Aurora, who were quite positive that he was the only Night Fury hybrid in existence.

Serenity is a young woman who was kicked out of her family at the age of 5 for being friends with a red dragon named Ruby. Ruby then decided to bring her to Draconia where he thought she would be safe. The dragons took her in, and did something that has never been attempted with any other human being ever. They turned her into the first human dragon in history. She is a dragon rider and dragon healer. She travels the world to learn about the dragons outside of Draconia, before Re called her in and asked her to come back home. She helps out any dragon who is sick or injured, so she is well-known amongst the dragons. She lives in the castle with the royal dragons.

But one fateful night changed their lives. One day, Berk was raided by a group of dragons, led by a Night Fury-a female Night Fury named Windwalker-when Hiccup and his friends found a map in an abandoned ship. The dragons easily stole the map back, but as the raid concluded, the Berkians found out that the female Night Fury had a rider, who coordinated the raid. His name was Chris, and he turned out to be the long-lost adopted son of Re and Aurora-who found him as a baby, unharmed, in a burnt down village where they then raised him as one of their own-when Hiccup and his Draconian allies tracked him down. From there on, they realized that Chris had to raid Berk because he and his nest were in a war. And that the map they found was a key component that could've changed the tide in the war Chris's nest was fighting-the dragon-Song war. With help from the Berkians and Draconians, they were able to win the war, and stop the onslaught of dragons. Chris was a tall, young man. Maybe a year or 2 older than Hiccup was. He had short black hair, big ears, tan skin, and had a strong, yet lean body frame much like Hiccup's. He wore black pants with black boots that had thick fur lining the top of his footwear. Accompanying his waist was two twin swords strapped to his left side. On his torso, was a dark colored shirt, which was covered by a slim winter trench coat with thick fur accompanying the ends of the sleeves. Windwalker, his dragon companion, was a female Night Fury with honey-golden eyes. Across her right flank was 4 scratch-like the aftermath of it all, Serenity and Chris got married and had a beautiful little daughter named Edelweiss, Re and Aurora had 2 hatchlings: Apollo and Avalon, and Tenor and Windwalker became mates and had a daughter named Black Widow. Avalon and Apollo were the son and daughter of Re and Aurora, and siblings to Chris. Princess Avalon was teal green with purple horns and lavender eyes. She wore purple armor with a big green maple leaf insignia on her head plate/crown. Her brother Apollo was blood red with golden horns, spines, and eyes. He wore dark red armor with a gold insignia of a dolphin jumping over a lyre, surrounded by a wreath on his head plate/crown. Like their mother, they also had the gift of magic and were slowly mastering it. The youngest of the dragons was Black Widow, the hatchling of Tenor and Windwalker. She, like her father, was half-Blackfang and half-Night Fury. She had the scales, sonar flaps, wings, fins, eyes, spines, and body of a Night Fury, and the long wolf-like legs, long neck, narrow head, and black teeth of a Blackfang. She had red eyes and a red hourglass shape on her forehead. She wore black armor with the same red hourglass insignia on her head plate/crown.

Hiccup and Toothless pulled up alongside the Draconians.

_"Good morning Hiccup"_, Re greeted.

"Good morning to you to Re. I am glad to see that you and your family are here today"

_"We wouldn't our bi-annual dragon race for anything", _Tenor said excitedly.

"Well, you guys are here early. The race doesn't start until mid-afternoon", Hiccup said embarrassedly.

_"It's fine. It will give us time to rest our wings",_ Aurora explained.

"_Mama, mama, can we race too?", _Avalon asked excitedly.

"_Yeah, please?"_, Apollo begged.

"_Well, you are getting older….I guess it is time your father and I allow you to do more things", _Aurora thought out loud, "_What do you think, Re?"_

"_I think we should. It is a great way for the kids to let out their pent-up energy. Although, if we want the teams to be even, we will need one more player"_, Re hinted as he eyed Black Widow.

Black Widow took the hint and looked up pleadingly at her mother and father. Her parents looked at each other and smirked.

"_I don't know. I don't think she will be up to the challenge"_, Windwalker stated, feigning uncertainty.

"_I don't think she can keep up with us"_, Tenor teased.

Upon hearing this Black Widow growled cutely. "_I can do it. I can! Please please please, let me race!"_

Her chuckled. "_Well, if you are so enthusiastic about it, then yes you can race"_, Tenor consoled.

"_Hooray!"_, Black Widow cheered and did a quick loop in the air.

30 minutes later, Berk's harbor could be seen. As the group landed in the plaza of Berk, Re gave a triumphant roar, signaling their arrival. The riders of Berk and their dragons met up with them.

"_My king, it is good to see you again"_, Toothless said bowing, accompanied by the rest of the dragons.

"_It is nice to see you all again"_, Re replied, "_How are things?"_

"_It is going well so far. Whenever a problem arises, I deal with it the best I can, and if I am ever in need of help, I always have my friends and their riders"_, Toothless said gesturing.

"_That's good. So, do you think you can beat us this time"_, Re smirked.

"_Your majesty, no offense, but we are going to show you what it truly means to be the king of the skies today"_, Toothless grinned.

"_Great. I love that enthusiasm. Do not hold back today"_

Toothless retracted his teeth and gave the king a gummy smile.

"So Hiccup, anything interesting happen lately?", Chris asked.

"No, except for a few raids, but considering our dragons, we needn't worry about those anymore", Hiccup responded casually.

"I look forward to seeing how much you have improved since the last time we met"

"I don't mean to toot my own horn, but me and Toothless are going to prove who the real king is around here when it comes to racing", Hiccup chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Let see if you can prove me wrong today", Chris responded casually.

While everybody was chatting, Astrid pulled Serenity to the side.

"Hi Astrid, how's it been", Serenity asked cheerfully.

"Uh, go-good", Astrid stammered.

Noticing the nervous attitude, Serenity adorned a curious look. "What's wrong?"

"I have a problem"

"What do you mean? Are you hurt", Serenity questioned.

"Well….", Astrid trailed off. She then proceeded to whisper into Serenity's ear what her 'problem' was. "...I already went to Gothi 2 days ago, but since you were arriving today I figured if I could get a second opinion", Astrid breathed, nervously biting her lip.

Serenity beamed, "Of course I will. But if it is true, as a precaution, take it easy when you are riding your dragon. This month may be your last month that you can ride a dragon for awhile".

Astrid sighed, "I better enjoy it while it last".

Serenity hugged Astrid, and to both of their surprise, Astrid hugged her back.

As the group talked and caught up with each other, they failed to notice someone watching them high in the trees located on the outskirts of the town. The intruder was making no attempt to hide herself, as no one could see her anyways. She used her exceptional ears and eyes to locate the one she was truly after. She scanned the plaza until her eyes landed on Serenity. Once she did that, she growled lowly, her eyes narrowing, remembering all the pain and suffering that human caused her. But then, she noticed how something different about her-she had a mate and child. Her lips curled up into a dark grin as a plan grew in her mind.

"_Oh Serenity, you will regret the day you ever met me. I will personally make sure you endure the suffering I felt"_, the intruder said to no one in particular. As she growled, part of her green drool leaked onto the ground, burning the grass beneath it. She then spread her wings and took off, waiting for the perfect time to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. 58 views already?! Awesome. The next chapter will be interesting to say the least...Anyways, enjoy! Like always, forgive any mistakes I have made.**

An hour before the big race, everybody was hustling to get read. The dragon riders began putting the face paint on the dragons. The riders of Berk painted their respective dragons with their signature racing colors. The riders of Draconia though, split up the work. Chris painted Windwalker, Apollo, Black Widow, and his dad while Serenity painted Aurora, Tenor and Avalon. Windwalker got golden yellow zigzagged stripes on her wings, and down her the middle of her forehead. Her tail fins also got zigzagged stripes. Re got the Draconian crest painted on each wing and a blue spiral around each eye. Apollo had a bunch of small orange suns painted on the topside and underside of his wings. Every other part of his body was covered with orange vertical stripes. Black Widow had an ornate, red spider web pattern across her wings and back. On her forehead was a spider, outlined in red, painted in such a way that the red hourglass mark on her forehead was used as the iconic red hourglass mark on the back of the painted spider, that distinguishes that deadly spider from all others. Aurora had ice blue snowflakes all over her wings and around both eyes. Avalon simply had her insignia painted green all over her body and left eye. Tenor got a white star around each eye, then Serenity put thousands of tiny white dots all over the underside of his wings so it looked the starry night sky. She also put his crest on his tail fins and the opposite sides of his wings. Soon they were all ready.

The Vikings of Berk all gathered in the stands, anxiously waiting for the race to start.

At long last, everybody turned to the skies as they all heard the loud roars of the contestants. The Draconians and Riders of Berk all hovered in mid air in one giant circle above the audience. Everyone yelled and cheered, hoping their team would win. The only ones who were not racing were Gobber, Grump, and Serenity. Gobber was going to referee the game; Grump for obvious reasons; And Serenity would be the medic just in case anyone got hurt. She also couldn't leave Edelweiss by herself. She was still a toddler! She went up to the hospital that was built for her when she stayed here on Berk a couple of years ago.

"It is time to begin the bi-annual dragon race. The 2 teams are the Draconians and Berkians. Each team will take a lap through the course before the first sheep is launched. The circuit consists of the main plaza, around the windmill, through the dragon hanger, and back to the arena. Each white sheep consists of 2 points, but the last sheep will be the black sheep, and he will be worth 10 points. After the black sheep is in a team's basket, the game ends and we will tally up the points. The 2 things we forbid in racing is fire and teeth. The only thing the teams can use is the dragons' talons, wings, and tails. Everything else is fair. Whoever has the most points wins! Are the teams ready?!", Gobber boomed.

The dragons snarled and the riders gave their battle cry.

"Then let the race commence!", Gobber stated as he signaled a Viking to sound the horn. The thunderous sound of the horn, signaled the teams that the race just started, and everybody dashed to the plaza. They looped around the windmill, through the dragon hanger, and towards the arena, completing the first lap. Then, suddenly, the first sheep was airborne. Everybody scrambled to get it, but Windwalker being a Night Fury, got their first. She looped and twisted around the buildings, trying to shake off the opposing team members. But she failed to see Toothless diving at her quickly. Chris looked up at the last moment, and cried 'look out!'. He steered her out of the way, but Toothless managed to grab the sheep and speeded towards his team's basket. He zoomed over it and dropped it into the basket, earning a cheer from the crowd and 2 points on the board. As they passed the plaza again, another sheep was launched into the air. Astrid being the closest, was able to get to it quickly and raced through the course. She zigzagged around obstacles and avoided the Draconians as best she could, although, she was more concerned about the adults and completely overlooked the young dragons. Avalon, Apollo, and Black WIdow formed a circle around Stormfly and honed in on her. They swarmed her which caused Stormfly to squawk out in confusion and irritation. Her and Astrid's vision were overwhelmed and could do nothing as the sheep was stolen. As the trio made their way to their basket, Barf & Belch, Hookfang, Meatlug, and their riders closed in on them. The young ones conversed with each other quickly before nodding at the plan they just made. They spread out while the adult dragons rapidly approached them. Since Avalon had the sheep, they went for her first. But right when they were about to reach her, she tossed the sheep towards Apollo who sped up. The adult dragons them approached him but he then threw it to Black Widow who was behind them. The trio continued playing 'keep away' with the adult dragons until they reached their basket, where Apollo ultimately scored for his team.

As they approached the plaza again Aurora pulled up beside them. "_Great job you three. Keep it up, we have a race to win!"_, she encouraged. The three young dragons growled in understanding.

As another sheep was launched into the air, Re attempted to catch it but was cut off short as Eret and Skullcrusher got their first. Re growled, he certainly wasn't allowing those two to get away. He closed in on them but right before he got there Hiccup and Toothless zoomed right in front of him, startling him and cutting him off. Re roared and sped up to resume catching Eret and Skullcrusher but as he approached them again, Meatlug and Fishlegs slammed into him.

Re shook off blow, but was too late as Eret and Skullcrusher scored.

"_What was that?!"_, he yelled at Fishlegs and Metlug.

"_My apologies your highness, but I did not break any rules. Anything is legal as long as no teeth or fire is used"_, Meatlug explained before Fishlegs steered her away. Re grumbled to himself as he reunited with his team.

The sheep that was sent flying through the air was captured by Aurora and she sped off, evading most of her pursuers. As she past the windmill, Barf & Belch used their explosive gas to maneuver her upwards, which she did. What she didn't notice was that she was right where the riders of Berk wanted her. Astrid, Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all jumped off their dragons and landed on Aurora's back. The queen yelped as she was ambushed from above. She also immediately slowed down, not used to having so much weight on her. While she was preoccupied, the twins grabbed the sheep from her talons and made off. Seeing the sheep leaving her sight caused Aurora to snarl in anger. She proceed to buck off the riders, but they were easily caught by their dragons. The Draconians however saw that the twins were vulnerable and closed in on them. However, Valka and Cloudjumper blocked any attempts for the Draconians to reach them. Valk even jumped off her dragon and started hopping from dragon to dragon, to distract and annoy them. The Draconians were helpless as they watched the twins toss the sheep into the basket. Valka laughed innocently as she returned to her dragon.

The Draconians gathered together quickly and formed a plan. They all nodded and took their places. As the next sheep was caught by Snotlout and Hookfang. The adult Draconians were distracting the other riders of Berk as the young trio closed in on the duo. They repeated their strategy like they did with Stormfly and Astrid and they successfully got the sheep and were heading for their basket. Alas, Cloudjumper and Valka caught up to them. The three dragons smirked and spread out, planning to play 'keep away' again. But Cloudjumper did something different. He flew directly above them and gave a powerful thrust from all 4 of his wings. The resulting winds blew the younglings off course, as they were not yet strong enough to withstand a gust that powerful. They all landed on rooftops while Cloudjumper swooped down and took the sheep in his talons. He then scored another 2 points for his team.

The younglings rejoined their team.

"_Mama it's not fair, they are cheating!"_, Apollo shouted.

"_Now don't worry little ones. It is barely the beginning of the game. As long as we work together, we can surely win this race"_, Windwalker stated. The Draconians all nodded in agreement and continued to race. Soon enough, the Draconians were able to score some points and were neck-to-neck with the Berkians. It was an intense race to say the least.

"It's time", Gobber said. He waved to the viking stationed at the horn. The viking then let loose a thunderous boom, notifying the racers of the last lap, and more importantly the black sheep. The Draconians tensed as they realised this was their last chance to win the game, as the Berkians were ahead of them in points.

"Hey guys come here, I have an idea", Chris said. The other Draconians flew around him as he explained his plan. Once he was finished, they all grinned at each other. Then they caught up with the Berkians who were strategically defending Hiccup and Toothless, who had the infamous black sheep.

The three young dragons disappeared from sight to hold up their part of the plan. Re, Aurora, and Tenor took 2 dragon/rider pairs each. Re took on Cloudjumper & Valka, and Meatlug & Fishlegs; Aurora took on the Twins, Eret, and their dragons; Tenor being the fastest, took on Hookfang, Stormfly and their riders. Their purpose was to slow down the riders of Berk as best they can, leaving Hiccup and Toothless vulnerable. But only another Night Fury could catch a Night Fury, which left Windwalker and Chris to the task. The two accelerated towards them. Hiccup look over his shoulder and noticed Windwalker and Chris gaining on them. His eyes widened when he realized that the Draconians slowed down the rest of his team, isolating him.

"Don't think you are getting away that easily Hiccup", Chris called behind him.

Hiccup smirked, "Come on bud. Let's show those two who the fastest Night Fury is". Toothless warbled in joy and put on a burst of speed. Windwalker followed suit. The male Night Fury swooped, twist, spiraled, and did his best to shake off his pursuer. Still, Windwalker was relentless and was able to keep up with him. But then, as they approached the dragon hanger, Hiccup and Toothless hid before Windwalker and Chris got there and watched gleefully as they past them, unnoticed. The chief of Berk and his dragon flew out of the hanger and soared onwards their team's basket.

Out of nowhere, Windwalker and Chris sprang up from below them and crashed into them. Windwalker locked her talons around Toothless' forepaws and hindpaws and started falling, dragging all 4 of them down. She even spun around in freefall to disorient the two. Toothless roared and struggled to get free. Right when they were about to hit the ground, they broke free and were barely skimming the ground. Toothless huffed in exhaustion.

"Come on Toothless, we're almost there!", Hiccup exclaimed.

Toothless had a face of determination and used the last of his strength to put on a final burst of speed, with Windwalker and her rider close behind. The rest of their teams were closing in on the goals as well. Seeing as how he might not make it in time, he chanced it and threw the black sheep towards his basket. As it sailed through the air, the crowd gasped and were about to explode as they noticed how likely it was to make it. But suddenly, Avalon came out of nowhere and intercepted the sheep. The crowds face turned to shock as they realized what had happened. Toothless groaned and sped towards her, but then Avalon tossed the sheep to Apollo who went the other direction. Although he couldn't out-maneuver everybody as the rest of the teams closed in. So she threw it to Black Widow who flew past them, did a quick loop and sunk the black sheep into her team's basket, ending the game. The crowd was a frenzy of cheers and joy as game ended. Black Widow did a few loops and corkscrews, showing off for the crowd.

Windwalker glanced up at her daughter, who continued to wow the crowd with her aerial flips and turns. "_She gets her cockiness you, you know"_, Windwalker told her mate.

Tenor scoffed, "_What? No she doesn't"_

Windwalker gave him a look of disbelief. "_Really Tenor? Really"_, she chastised.

"_I have no idea what you are-"_, Tenor trailed off as he noticed that all the Draconians were giving him that same look the Windwalker gave him.

Tenor was baffled, trying to think of a way out of this. "_U-uh, Black Widow! Come here!"_, Tenor barked, coming up with an excuse to get out of his current situation. Black Widow's ears perked up and she swiftly joined her parent's side.

All the riders landed outside the arena, awaiting the tallying of the scores. At long last, Gobber came up, silencing the crowd and the participants.

"Vikings and dragons, the scores have be tallied! The riders of Berk have a score of 40, with 20 white sheep", Gobber boomed.

The teams looked around at each other, anxious to hear who won.

"The Draconians, have a total of 15 white sheep and 1 black sheep, with a score of...40 points! We have a tie!"

Everybody was in a state of shock and awe as no one had won, technically speaking.

After the crowds dispersed, the riders of Berk and the Draconians were left to themselves. The riders of Berk were disappointed, especially Snotlout.

"Whatever man. We won! We had the most sheep", Snotlout shouted arrogantly.

"Well you are the ones who established the point system for the dragon races. It's not our fault you valued the black sheep as 10 points. If you want to be mad, be mad at yourself", Chris snapped.

Just then, Astrid grabbed her head and winced in pain.

"Astrid, what's wrong?", Hiccup asked alertly.

"Nothing major. Just, I need to go to Serenity", she muttered before taking off on Stormfly.

The rest of their group looked at each other with worry and took off after her.

As they reached the hospital, they saw Serenity holding Astrid up as she escorted them inside.

Hiccup quickly dismounted and ran to her side. "Is everything alright? Is she hurt?"

"Oh yes. Based on my initial observation she will be fine. I just have to confirm it", Serenity soothed.

"Confirm what?", Valka questioned.

"You will all find out soon enough", Serenity beamed as she closed the door behind her.

Everybody looked around as they were all trying to figure out why Astrid was under the weather today. With nothing else better to do, they sat down and waited. 10 minutes later, the door creaked open and Serenity popped her head outside. Everybody got up and they all noticed as she beckoned Hiccup to come inside. He looked around, worried out of his mind for the woman that he loves. He slowly walked up to the door and closed it shut quietly. A moment of silence passed before they all heard Astrid yell 'Hiccup!' followed by a thud. Toothless sprinted towards the door, anxious that his rider was now in danger. However, Serenity stepped out of the building and stopped Toothless dead in his tracks.

"_What happened? Is Hiccup alright?!"_, Toothless shouted.

"Well, he should be waking up soon. He just fainted from shock is all", Serenity stated.

"_WHAT?!"_, Toothless roared. By then, the rest of the group crowded around Toothless, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's because-"

"Serenity, I will tell them", Astrid said calmly as she made her way past the doorway.

Everybody looked at her expectantly, awaiting her answer.

Astrid exhaled, "The reason why I'm sick is because…..I'm pregnant. I went to Gothi's a couple of days ago when I caught a morning bug. But when I heard Serenity was coming, I wanted to get a second opinion, and Serenity confirmed it".

Everybody gasped.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!", Valka cheered in glee.

"_Whoa, congratulations!"_, Aurora said.

"Thanks, but now that I am pregnant, I have about a week or 2 left before I have to stop being near dragons, or else my baby can get Salmonella. At least that is what Serenity said. Gothi simply stated that I must stay away from fire, smoke...and reptiles.", Astrid said dismayed.

"She's right too. But please, enjoy it while it lasts and take it easy. I know I had a rough time when I was pregnant with Edelweiss". Serenity glanced towards Chris who held their daughter. She smiled and approached them. "But kids...they'll change your life", Serenity spoke as Edelweiss was handed to her. Edelweiss squealed in happiness.

Snotlout chuckled, "Oh my gosh. Hiccup fainted! Haha, some man he is".

Chris went up to him and connected his fist to his jaw. His punch was so hard, it knocked Snotlout over and he was unconscious faster than Grump takes to fall asleep. Fishlegs snickered.

"What are you laughing at? I'm still mad at you for what you and Snotlout did to my wife a couple of years ago. You're next", Chris seethed.

Fishlegs yelped and ran away in fear. Chris rolled his eyes and went back to his wife's side. Unbeknownst to the group, the intruder stalked her way closer to the group. She was perched on one of the nearby houses, eyeing her prey intensely, awaiting the perfect moment to initiate her plan.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun was about an hour away from setting, Windwalker and Chris decided to do a quick flight around the island before settling down for the night. The swooped and twirled around the clouds gracefully. The flipped and dived and skimmed the water. They were dancing in the sky. They did so without a care in the world. The intruder saw this as the perfect time to enact her plan and got into position.

The intruder then showed her true colors. Her scales were now a bright, scarlet red, instead of whatever hue that matched her background. She was about the size of a draft horse, with a long neck, narrow head with side-horns on either side on her muzzle, a twisted horn on top of her snout, huge wings, sharp claws, strong legs and body, and a long, thin tail. She had amber the back of her head were two long, thin appendages with leaf-shaped protrusions jutting out along the lengths of those appendages. She also had those protrusions along the length of her tail. She also had long, jagged teeth jutting out from her under-bite. Overall, she fit the perfect description of a Changewing. Although, there was more to her than meets the eye.

She eyed the pair darkly and went under a tree. She then shot a glob of acid at the base of the tree, so that when the tree fell it would precisely fall over. When it did, she braced herself as they tree pinned her to the ground. She winced in pain.

'Now is the chance!', she thought to herself.

"_Help! Help me! Please!", _she cried.

Windwalker and Chris's ears caught the cry of help and stopped what they were doing and tried to find the source of the cry. They soon found a Changewing pinned under a tree and rushed towards her. Windwalker landed and Chris dismounted quickly.

"Hey don't worry, we will help you out", Chris said soothingly.

"_You, you can speak my language?"_, the mysterious dragon lied, knowing well that after her initial observation of the two, that he and that healer girl can speak Dragonese.

"Yes. What happened? How did you get stuck?"

"_I was hunting a deer and I was reckless when shooting my acid and I got myself trapped under this tree"_, the Changewing lied.

"Alright, now be still, we are going to lift this trunk off of you", Chris said.

"_I don't know about that. No offense, but that tree is too heavy for a human and a dragon to lift by themselves"_, the dragon scoffed.

"_Trust me, my rider and I are full of surprises"_, Windwalker grinned. She then took a deep breath and summoned her Titan WIng.

The mysterious dragon's eyes grew wide as she saw the Night Fury glow an ethereal blue, then approach the trunk and with an apparent ease, lifted the trunk off of her. The Changewing dashed out from under the trunk and Windwalker set the trunk down then deactivated her Titan Wing.

"_Wow. That was incredible. What was that?"_, the Changwing asked truthfully.

"That is what you call a Titan Wing. It's the final form a dragon can master", Chris replied.

"_How do you know this?"_

"I was raised by dragons my whole life. I know thing or two about them"

"_It's true. I was with this knuckle-head for the past 12 years of his life", _Windwalker responded.

"Hey", Chris scowled.

Windwalker retracted her teeth and gave her rider a gummy smile. Chris sighed and scratched her neck and chin. Windwalker groaned in pleasure and wagged her tail.

"_Oh how rude of me. I should properly thank my saviors. What are your names? My name is Hael"_, the Changewing stated.

The duo looked up at Hael. "Well, my name is Chris", the human stated, still scratching his dragon companion"

"_And I'm Windwalke-e-er"_, the Night Fury stammered, unable to pronounce words with the pleasure she was feeling.

Chris chuckled, "Aw, will you look at this. The big bad Night Fury is submitting to a human".

"_I am not submi-oooo, that's the spot"_, Windwalker couldn't finish her statement as she rolled over onto her back and lolled her tongue, her mouth agape.

"You like that don't you?", Chris teased.

"_I'm gonna-gonna get you baaaaaahhhh",_ Windwalker trailed off, shuddering in delight as her right hindpaw started kicking the air.

Hael shifted awkwardly, noticing that the two seemed to forget that she was there. Hael steeled herself over, thinking of a way to progress her plan.

"_You know, you are the first human I have ever come upon that is not hostile towards dragons. And I have never met a dragon that is so docile towards a human. How did you two meet?"_, Hael questioned.

Chris looked at Hael then back at Windwalker. "I guess that's enough 'torture' for now", he said as he stopped scratching her.

Windwalker, slightly disappointed, rolled right-side-up to face Hael properly.

"_How about we tell you on the way back. We would like if you could get checked out for any injuries by Chris's mate, Serenity. She is a dragon healer. A good one at that"_, WIndwalker suggested.

Hael panicked, trying to think of a way out of this. "_I don't know. I am wary of humans"_

"Some of us aren't so bad. In fact, you are on the island of Berk. It's the only island so far that the human villagers have made peace with the dragons and are now living and thriving together", Chris explained.

"_How about this. Since Changewings are curious creatures, I want to know about you two and how you met. In exchange for your life stories, I will get checked out by this dragon healer",_ Hael negotiated.

Windwalker and Chris looked at each other in thought. Chris looked out toward the sunset. "Well, the sun should set in about 30 minutes. I'm sure we can kill the time with a little story telling. What do you think Windwalker?", Chris asked.

"_How about you will tell her your half, while I grab us all a snack to eat. It should take me no more than 15 minutes to catch some fish. Then when I come back, I will tell my story and we will answer any questions you have for us", _Windwalker commented.

Everyone nodded at that.

"_Great. I will see you all shortly"_, Windwalker said as she spread her wings and took off towards the sea.

After she left, Hael and Chris faced each other. Hael looked at Chris expectantly.

"Well, I was found in a burned down village as a baby. Nothing was left except me. But then, Re and Aurora, the king and queen of Draconia, heard me crying when they passed over the village. After discovering I was the only sign of life there, they decided to take me to nearby villages and drop me off in the care of other humans. After realizing that all the surrounding villages and humans were dangerous and unfit to take care of a baby-and scared that two dragons were flying towards their villages-they decided to take me back to Draconia and raise me as one of their own. Being the royal dragons as they were, the understood and spoke Norse and Dragonese, and taught me both languages, much to their stress. Heh. I learned the ways and lifestyles of dragons. They grew to care about me, and I grew to love Re and Aurora as my parents, who greatly reciprocated the feeling. I even had an Uncle as a dragon. He is a Nightfang-a Black Fang and Night Fury hybrid-named Tenor. When I was 5, another human was brought to the castle by a Whippertail named Ruby"

At the mention of Ruby, Hael visibly tensed then forced herself to relax.

"He brought a girl my age to the castle. Her name was Serenity, who had been cast out by her family. Ruby asked Re if he could be her guardian dragon, the latter of whom granted his request. For the next several years, we all were one big, happy family. Serenity took a liking to healing, as I took a liking for fighting. As the years progress, she was destined to be a dragon healer as I was destined to be a soldier...But one fateful night changed everything. When I was 12, Re and I were on an island, scouting other villages when we were ambushed. We had planned to stay on that island another night, as there was a big storm over the ocean but since we got ambushed, we had no other choice but to fly away into the storm. The storm was terrifying, to say the least. We thought we were gonna make it out fine, but nature had another thing in mind. The rain and the howling wind made it hard for me to hold on to the saddle, and I was suddenly jerked off and plummeted into the ocean. I definitely would've drowned, if it wasn't for a family of sea dragons who rescued me and dropped me off at a nearby island. From there on, I knew I had to get back home, but I couldn't as the only way to get back to Draconia was by dragon. So as I figured out another plan, I was captured by some warriors and was taken to their camp, and thrown into a cage. While I was enslaved, I met Windwalker, who was also in chains, and I eventually broke free of the place and freed the other slaves. I decided to be a decoy while everybody else escaped. Although, I couldn't fight the whole camp and right when I was about to be smited with a sword, Windwalker rescued me. We then became friends and she took me to her nest, where I found out she was the alpha. We lived together for 10 years, fighting humans known as the Song. We ended up going to war with them and I was force to raid Berk who discovered a secret map belonging to the Song, that could've change the tides of the war. Though, when I raided them, I hardly expected it to be full of dragons, who were fighting for the humans"

"_Wait, the village you attacked, is that where I am now?"_

"Kind of, the village is a few miles from here. Anyways, after I raided their village and returned home, I was really surprised that they followed me all the back to my nest. And my surprise turned to shock when my long-lost family was there with them. Apparently, Draconia is an ally of Berk, and they requested their help after my nest raided them. There was a big happy reunion with tears and whatnot. Then, they helped my nest win the war, but at the cost of losing our nest. We moved in to a nearby volcanic island by Draconia, graciously offered to us by the King. In the end I married Serenity and now have a beautiful daughter named Edelweiss; Windwalker became Tenor's mate and they have a hatchling named Black Widow; and the king and queen had hatchlings named Apollo and Avalon, my brother and sister….And you know what? I wouldn't trade any of it", Chris concluded.

Hael was taken back, to say the least.

"_Wow…that was, interesting. You seem to be living a tough, yet rewarding life. Truthfully, I feel a little bit guilty now"_, Hael voiced.

"Why?", Chris asked, puzzled.

"_For what I am about to do to you". _Suddenly, Hael rushed him and pinned him down under her weight.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get off of me!", Chris yelled, struggling.

"_I wouldn't struggle if I were you. It will only make it worse"_, Hael heeded, her pupils dilated.

"I swear if you don't-", Chris didn't finish his sentence as he became lost in Hael's eyes. He couldn't explain it, but he felt comfort in her amber eyes. He became even more entranced as her pupils started spinning, hypnotically. He felt light headed and sleepy, only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his mind. He grunted and choked in pain as the sharp feeling intensified, while never breaking his gaze from her. He slowly felt his mind slipping away. He lost control as his body started twitching. He tried desperately to regain movement, but a few seconds later he went limp. Hael smirked and got up, her hypnosis a success.

Chris was silent, a cold expression on his features as he lay on the grass.

"_Rise"_, Hael ordered.

Chris sat up obediently and looked at his master with slightly reddened eyes. Hael laughed darkly, her plan was progressing nicely.

The sun was setting as Windwalker returned. She was surprise to return to the clearing to see Hael nor her rider.

"_Chris! Hael! Where are you guys?"_, she shouted.

She searched for them, calling out their names. She was about to give up and call the others, when she spotted Chris near a stream, facing away from her.

"_There you are Chris, I was worried for a second"_, Windwalker exhaled trotting up to him, "_Where is Hael?"_

Chris didn't move, he just stayed still, paying no attention to Windwalker.

Windwalker tilted her head in confusion. "_Chris? What's wrong? Where is Hael?"_

Again, no response. He just stood there, not moving an inch. Hell, if she didn't know any better, it looked like he wasn't even breathing.

"_Chris!"_, Windwalker roared, facing her rider.

The look he had on her face scared her. It looked like he wasn't alive. She nudged him carefully, trying to get a response from him. Abruptly, Chris smacked Windwalker hard in the jaw with his fist. Windwalker backed away and roared in pain. She didn't have time to react as Chris grabbed a nearby rock and smashed it into her skull several times. Windwalker reared up and shot a plasma blast at him. She was hurt and scared. Chris dodged the shot and ran towards Windwalker. She tried her best to distance herself from him, but since she was hit in the head multiple times, her vision was blurred and her aim was off. Chris tackled her to the ground and continued punching her in the face and neck, as they were her weak points She panicked and tried her best to ward off her human companion. At last she roared, trying her best to signal for help. Chris quickly rolled her onto her stomach and pulled her wings back as he stomped his foot onto her wing base. Her roar was replaced with a hiss of agony, silencing her.

"_Chris please! Why are you doing this? You're hurting me!"_, Windwalker whimpered.

"Shut it!", Chris seethed and applied more pressure, resulting in Windwalker to cry out in pain.

Her confusion was answer when Hael shifted out of her camouflage and approached the two, smirking.

"_He won't listen to you. He is now mine to command"_, Hael said darkly.

"_You monster, I'll kill you! What did you do to him?"_, Windwalker threatened.

"_What I did to him is the same thing I am going to do to you"_, Hael grinned as she began her hypnosis.

Windwalker tried to look away, but she could only take so much before Chris would break her wings. She had no choice but to look at Hael, and after a few minutes of squirming she went limp.

Chris got off and watched with just as much glee as his master as Windwalker got up and eyed the two, with slightly reddened eyes.

"We are yours to serve Master. Anything you ask of us will be granted swiftly", the two said in unison as they bowed in front of Hael.

Hael wore an evil grin. "_Oh Serenity. You will definitely pay for all the pain you caused me"_, Hael said before discussing her plan to her two new slaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have over 200 views. I am hyped! Anyways, the plot thickens! Tension is added. You guys should review and tell me what you think. Enjoy! And forgive any mistakes I have made!**

The sun was on the horizon, casting the skies with streaks of pink and orange. Re looked up at the sky, wondering where his son and his dragon were.

"_I hope they are alright. They should be back by now"_, Re said, concerned.

"_They will be fine Re. They just probably lost track of the time"_, Aurora calmed.

"_But, if they are not back by nightfall, we will look for them"_, Re declared.

The rest of the Draconians nodded in agreement. Just then, they saw a Night Fury and its rider flying towards them. As they got closer, they could be recognized as Chris and Windwalker. They landed and approached the Draconians.

"_There you guys are"_, Tenor exclaimed.

"Sorry, we lost track of time", Chris lied.

Serenity went up and hugged her husband. What she didn't expect was that Chris hesitated before hugging her back. When she pulled back, she noticed that Chris had slightly reddened eyes.

"Chris, what happened to your eyes?", Serenity asked, worried.

Chris pulled back. "Oh yeah, when Windwalker and I were out flying, we decided to do some quick exploring and we stumbled upon a patch of wildflowers. I guess we might've been allergic to them or something, because our eyes became red and we started sneezing. I mean we are fine now. If it makes you feel better, you can check us out, make sure we are okay", Chris explained.

Serenity paused for a moment, then went up to Windwalker. She went back to Chris before speaking. "Well, from the looks of it, it does seem like a type of allergy. It's nothing serious. The best I can recommend to lose the redness is to wash out your eyes with freshwater"

Chris smiled, "Alright, we will do that. But how about we get some rest first. Windwalker and I are tired".

"_I couldn't agree with you more"_, Apollo yawned.

The Draconians all curled up on the grass outside the hospital and slept. Chris slept inside the hospital with Serenity and Edelweiss. Apollo and Avalon curled up next to their mother, while Re laid on the other side of her and draped his wing over all 3 of them, before going to sleep. Windwalker was already curled up in a ball by herself. Black Widow snuggled up against her mother on one side while Tenor was on the other. Much like Re did, he draped a wing over his family right before they all went to sleep.

The next morning proved to be an interesting one. When Tenor woke up he was surprised to not find his mate under his wing; only Black Widow was there. In fact when he looked around, he saw Windwalker curled up in a ball a few yards away from them.

Tenor scowled. Windwalker had never done this before. Before he could do anything, Hiccup and Toothless approached them.

"Good morning Tenor", Hiccup greeted.

"_Yeah, good morning you two"_, Tenor said, still puzzled as to why his mate chose to be asleep by herself, instead of with her family like she always did.

'Maybe she did something late at night while we were sleeping and when she came back she didn't want to disturb us', Tenor thought. Before he could contemplate further, Re and the rest of the Draconians woke up. They all yawned and stretched before turning to face the pair.

"_Well that was a good sleep"_, Aurora decided. She then noticed Hiccup and Toothless. "_Hello boys. Where is the rest of your gang?"_

Hiccup shrugged. "They are probably taking care of small task or chores. As for the dragons, they are probably sleeping". Toothless nodded in affirmation.

"_Well, indeed it was a good sleep, although we will need the replenished strength as we will be leaving for Draconia soon"_, Re commented.

"_Really daddy?"_, Avalon voiced, dismayed.

"_Yes Avalon. But not now, we will leave at high noon. Don't be sad. We visit Berk often, you know that"_

"_Yeah, but it's fun here!"_, Apollo interjected.

"_Well I can assure you that Hiccup and Toothless don't appreciate their village being treated as a playground, right?",_ Aurora added, in a motherly tone.

Both Avalon and Apollo sighed and hung their heads. "_Yes mama"_, they said in unison.

Re and Aurora smiled and nuzzled their hatchlings, who return the action lovingly.

At that moment, Chris and Serenity came out of the hospital with little Edelweiss in her mother's arms.

"Morning Serenity. Morning Chris", Hiccup greeted cheerfully.

"_How did you all sleep?"_, Re inquired.

"We all slept peacefully", Chris nodded.

Tenor although, noticed Serenity's eyes. It seemed she didn't sleep peacefully at all. Something was bugging her.

Before he could ask his rider what was on her mind, Cloudjumper and Valka flew up to them and landed swiftly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a Viking-dragon dispute that I nor Cloudjumper can't solve. I actually need both you and Toothless to follow me Hiccup", Valka told her son.

Toothless looked at his rider, puzzled.

"Well, let's go see what the big deal is bud", Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless and took off with his mother and her dragon.

"_Hmm, a Viking and a dragon. Two of the most stubborn creatures to walk the Earth, in a dispute? That can't be good"_, Aurora said.

"_I'm sure we needn't worry. Hiccup and Toothless are both alphas. I'm sure they can easily take care of the situation"_, Re assured.

Just then Chris and Windwalker dashed into the air, following the 4.

"Well, we have nothing better to do. Might as well see what the commotion is about before we leave", suggested Serenity. The Draconians shrugged and took off. They landed in the center of the plaza. There they saw a Viking and a Scuttleclaw shouting at each other indignantly. Hiccup was pinching the bridge of his nose, and Toothless was adorning a look of annoyance.

"_What's the matter?"_, Re asked.

"They are fighting over a pile of fish", Hiccup sighed.

"_And no matter how best we try to explain the situation, neither one of them will listen to us"_, Toothless groaned.

"_Ah yes, one of the downsides of being a leader: having to take care of problems like these"_, Re chuckled as he gestured to the bickering Viking and dragon.

Suddenly, a plasma blast sent the pile of fish flying into the air, all burnt to a crisp. Everyone was caught off guard as Windwalker and Chris rushed the Scuttleclaw and Viking respectively. Chris threw the Viking onto the ground, withdrew one of his swords, and pressed it to the Viking's throat while Windwalker bit the Scuttleclaw and pinned him down to the ground and pressed a claw to his throat.

"So were you bored today? Is that why you decided to argue with a dragon? Over a pile of stupid fish?!", Chris spat in the Viking's face.

"_You are a dragon, yet you decided to dispute against a Viking? Tell me, were you born stupid?"_, Windwalker seethed.

As the group recovered, they were shocked to see that Windwalker and Chris were threatening their lives.

"Chris, Windwalker, let them go now! There is no need for violence!", Hiccup firmly ordered.

"And why would I do that? No matter how hard you try, these stupid Vikings will never listen to you, and constantly bother you with their stupid problems. I think it is about time to teach them a lesson", Chris chuckled as he pressed the blade against the Viking's throat ever closer.

"_Windwalker! Get off of him now!"_, Re barked.

"_Why? This pathetic excuse for a dragon would rather foolishly quarrel with a human instead of just finding more fish out at sea, WHERE THERE IS A LIMITLESS SUPPLY OF FISH. If he is purposefully going to be a nuisance and get on everybody's nerves, then I don't see why I can't punish him for his behavior"_, Windwalker retorted as she wrapped her claws tighter around the dragon's neck.

Toothless growled and made an attempt to interfere but Windwalker shot a plasma blast near him, warning him not to step closer.

"Chris, listen to me. This dragon and Viking have families. Please don't do this. They may seem insignificant to you two, but to others, they are important. Don't rob them of their loved ones. Everybody makes mistakes. That doesn't mean that they have to suffer the worst punishment because of one simple incident", Hiccup negotiated calmly.

A crowd started to form around them. Chris narrowed his eyes and looked at Windwalker who looked back at him. "Still, these two must learn a lesson from all this", Chris said.

"And they will! Just look at their faces. They are scared out of their minds, and from what I can tell, I can assure you that they won't do it again. Right you guys?", Hiccup consoled, eyeing the downed Viking and dragon. The duo in peril nodded quickly, and started stammering about how they wouldn't do it again.

Chris paused and looked at Windwalker.

"_The fishbone makes a good point. The deaths of these two will not help us achieve our goal in any way"_, Windwalker growled.

Chris looked down at the Viking one last time before sheathing his sword and quickly mounting Windwalker, who flew away as quickly as she could. The Viking and dragon scrambled to their feet and ran away, senseless. Just then, the crowd started assaulting Hiccup with questions as to what was all that about.

"_You guys can leave. We can take it from here"_, Toothless told the king as he and Hiccup set about to pacifying the crowd.

Re snarled, "_Cloudjumper, watch over the hatchlings"_ before bounding into the air, going after the two. "Valka, can you watch over Edelweiss? I don't want her seeing any of this", Serenity asked. Valka nodded before taking Edelweiss in her arms. The rest of the Draconians followed Re, while Black Widow, Avalon, and Apollo stayed behind with confused looks on their muzzles, while Edelweiss started squirming in discomfort. The Draconians found the two outside the hospital where Chris was putting something in one of Windwalker's saddlebag.

Re landed with a thud and quickly approached the two.

"_What in the name of Draco was that?!"_, Re snarled.

"What did it look like", Chris replied sarcastically.

"_I don't know what's gotten into you two lately, but I suggest you quit it now!"_, Re barked.

"_Gee, I'm so scared"_, Windwalker said, rolling her eyes.

"_And you! I expect more from you. You are an alpha. Act like one!"_, Re yelled as he diverted his attention to the Night Fury.

"_I can't be an Alpha if there is no one for me to command Re. You should know that"_, Windwalker shot back.

"_Look! This is what is going to happen. You are going to stop acting like fools, march down to Hiccup and Toothless and apologize for causing a scene"_, Re said fiercely.

"We are not going to apologize to those cripples!", Chris exclaimed with disgust.

Everyone was shocked to hear Chris use such a derogatory term for their disabled friends.

"_They are far from being crippled"_, Aurora hissed.

"I'm just calling them like I see them", Chris said coldly.

"_You two will be punished for this!"_, Re growled.

"I hardly think it's fair to be punished for speaking the truth", Chris replied cooly.

"_You're going to punished for being reckless, that's what!"_, Aurora said firmly.

"You wanna talk about being reckless. How about when when Re and I were flying through that storm, 12 years ago. It was his recklessness that I fell off of the saddle and fell into the ocean. It was his recklessness that I was gone for 10 years", Chris yelled back.

Re's ears flattened against his head, the guilt eating at him.

"_Don't say that. We all know that it was the rain and the wind that caused you to fall off the saddle. You even said it yourself!"_, Aurora gasped.

"Maybe it was because of the weather, or maybe I just said that so Re wouldn't feel so bad about losing me".

Re visibly cringed. Chris noticed and chuckled, "That's what your name is short for:wREckless".

Re was hurt. What had come over his son?

"_Windwalker, what's wrong with you?"_, Tenor asked.

The Night Fury in question shifted her gaze towards her mate. "_Nothing. I'm as content as Dragonip", _Windwalker seethed.

"_Something's wrong with you Windwalker. You've changed. You haven't been the same since yesterday. When I woke up, you weren't even near me or Black Widow. You were by yourself"_

"_Oh I'm sorry, does that big, bad Nightfang need someone to cuddle with? Are you afraid of the dark? Grow up Tenor. You have been alone your entire life, you should be used to it by now"_, Windwalker groaned sarcastically.

Tenor was appalled. He never thought Windwalker would insult him like that.

"_I mean seriously, why do you care? If I remember correctly, you left Black Widow and I behind when you rushed to find your parents, only to realize that without the rest of us, you never wouldn't even have met them. As far as I can tell, you want to be alone the rest of your life"_, Windwalker growled.

That comment shattered Tenor. "_I...I didn't mean to-"_, Tenor mumbled.

"_Shut it! I don't want to hear your excuse"_, Windwalker seethed.

Serenity noticed that Tenor was on the verge of crying. She went over to his side and hugged his neck. "Chris please. Stop!", Serenity whimpered.

Chris turned to regard his wife. "Serenity, quit being so easy on him!", Chris snapped.

Serenity had a hurt look on her face. What happened to her husband?

Chris mounted Windwalker.

"_You are not leaving"_, Aurora declared.

"_Or what? You wouldn't dare use your magic on me while you are around so many Vikings who could witness it. What could you possibly do to me? I watched as my parents were killed in front of me by my best friend, only for him to try and force me into being his mate. Then I had to kill him with my bare claws, after which I wallowed in pity while soaked in my parent's, Syrik's, and my own blood. Then, right when I thought my life was getting better, my nest was destroyed in front me, all because of your allies' incapability to kill others. You can't hurt me Aurora. There is nothing left for you to take"_, Windwalker shouted in the queen's face before she took to the air.

"_Chris! Come back!"_, Re pleaded.

Chris turned around and looked down at his father. "Don't speak to me as if I were your son", he spat with venom in his voice, right before they zoomed off.

What Chris said broke his heart, and Re was filled with shame, regret, and sadness. The Draconians watched as their loved ones turned their back on them, leaving their family broken. They all had one question in their minds: what had happened to them?


	5. Chapter 5

The Draconians felt empty on the inside. They were crushed. Just then, Hiccup, the rest of the riders and their dragons, along with Valka and her group came up on top of the hill, where they found the rest of the Draconians in despair. Avalon, Apollo, and Black Widow all rushed towards their parents and crooned, wondering what had happened. The royal adults looked down at their children and nuzzled them.

"_Mama what happened?"_, Apollo asked.

"_Yeah, why are all of you guys so sad?"_, Avalon pressed.

"_Daddy, where's mama?"_, Black Widow asked, looking up at her father.

Tenor had a pained look on her face. "_Your mother. She's...she's gone"_, he said sadly.

"_What do you mean she's gone? Did she die?"_, Black Widow whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"_No little one, she is not dead"_, Tenor replied, trying to think of a way to explain the situation that just occurred.

"_Your mother, as well as Chris, are lost"_, Re explained.

"_What do you mean?"_, Avalon questioned.

At that moment Edelweiss fussed, wanting to be put on the ground. Valka did so and Edelweiss walked over to her mom, who instantly picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"_We...got into an argument"_, Aurora said hesitantly.

"_Hurtful things were said. One thing lead to another and here we are"_, Serenity stated, starting to cry. Tenor went over to her rider's side and nuzzled the shoulder that wasn't being occupied by Edelweiss and nuzzled it. He then proceed to lick her tears away.

"_Something is wrong with them. I don't know what caused them to snap like that at us. They were not like that yesterday. Although I am pretty sure they won't tell us"_, Aurora added.

Most of the dragons were upset at hearing this, especially Hookfang.

"_Where are they now?"_, Toothless demanded.

"_I don't know. They could be anywhere. But wherever they are, I don't think it would be best to talk to them right now"_, Re decided glumly.

"Well, if there is anyway that we can help, do not be afraid to ask", Hiccup commented. He left back down the hill, with the rest of the Berkians following him, as they did not want to be intrusive.

"_This is stupid, we should go to Windwalker and Chris and confront them! What they did to our king and queen and their family was wrong!"_, Hookfang shouted to the other dragons.

"_As much as I want to show those two a piece of my mind, we can't. It is not our business, and we certainly won't meddle in it"_, Stormfly sighed.

"_How? Whenever we see a friend who needs our help, we graciously give it to them. Right now, Serenity and her family are hurt, and it is our duty to help them!"_, Hookfang blurted out.

"_Hookfang, we do not give them our help. We offer it. We do and will not force ourselves onto others. As upset as I am for seeing Serenity and the other Draconians hurt, I will not intrude. And neither will any of you. Only if the situation gets out of hand or they ask for our assistance, will we step in. Got it?"_, Toothless declared to the dragons. They all nodded except Hookfang.

"_Hookfang, do you understand?"_, Toothless inquired firmly.

Hookfang paused for a moment, then sighed. "_Yes, I understand."_

"_Good. Carry on with your daily activities"_, Toothless said to his pack. With that, everybody dispersed with their riders.

Hookfang grimaced. 'Sorry Toothless. I am not going to let this slide', Hookfang thought to himself.

"Hey big guy, are you listening to me?", Snotlout yelled.

Hookfang snapped out of his train of thought to regard his rider. Hookfang just rolled his eyes, roared in his rider's face, and took off. To everyone else, it looked like Snotlout just angered Hookfang, who flew away to steam off as usual. But Hookfang instead took off to find Windwalker and Chris. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He landed in a small clearing. He was following their scents but a new smell caught his attention. It was similar to Windwalker's scent, but it was unique in it's own way. In fact, it smelt like another dragon.

He followed the scent as best he could through the forest. He eventually stopped when he saw black against the forest. He knew that had to be Windwalker, and his suspicions were confirmed when Chris approached her on her right. He was about to go closer when he heard another voice. He instantly crouched down as to not be noticed and stalked his way closer. When he was a good 20 yards away, he hid behind a big shrub. He couldn't see them, but his superb dragon-hearing made up for his handicap and he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"_So, how do you plan on getting Serenity alone?"_, a smooth voice that could only be recognized as Hael, asked.

"_Forgive us master, but we have not come with a plan for that yet"_, Windwalker answered.

"There is no doubt that you will have the girl master, it's just that she is constantly guarded by my mother, father, and uncle", Chris explained.

"_Hmm, so you are saying that if you can separate the girl from these 3 dragons, you can deliver her to me?"_, Hael questioned thoughtfully.

"_Of course master! But we don't know how to get them apart. They are going to be closer than ever, especially since we argued with them and stormed off a while ago"_, Windwalker explained.

"_Tell me then, could you two handle those 3 dragons in battle?"_, Hael inquired.

"Master, we're not trying to brag, but the enemies we have faced before are far worse than those 3. We can easily overtake them", Chris responded.

"_I am glad to hear you say that. All you have to do is immobilize those 3, and bring the girl to me. Simple as that"_, Hael decided cheerfully.

"_Master, don't get mad at me, but it is not that simple. Those 3 are the rulers of Draconia. If we go up to them right now and kill them in front of all those people, every dragon will be out for blood. They will not rest until one of them slaughters us, and once they see that you are our master, they will kill you too and we will not be able to protect you. Not only that, but also every Viking on that island will be after you, since those 3 have an alliance with the people on this island", _Windwalker expressed in a submissive tone.

Hael growled, "_You don't think I know that?! Did you think I didn't notice how those revolting humans were getting along merrily with those dragons? Did you think I didn't know that Re, Aurora, and Tenor are the rulers of Draconia? How stupid do you think I am?!"_

"_No, no! Master please, I don't think you're stupid! Please master, forgive me and my insolence!"_, Windwalker begged with her head bowed low to the ground.

"Plus, I would die if I killed Re, master", Chris spoke shakily.

Hael snarled and pounced on Chris, holding him down.

"_First you say you can overtake them, now you say you will die if you kill one of them? Are you weak? Are you defying my command?"_, Hael seethed.

"No, master, no! Re and I share the same heart!", Chris whimpered.

Hael's muzzle scrunched up in confusion. "_What do you mean?"_.

"When I met my birth parents I found out that they were going to harm Serenity, so I rushed back to warn my adoptive family, only to find them trapped in an erupting volcano. When I saved them, I saw my birth father aiming a crossbow at Serenity and pushed her out of the way to save her. The arrow pierce my heart and I died, but Re used magic to give me half of his heart, so that I may live again. Now, I share his life force and will live for centuries, but the downside is that if either one of us gets killed, the other dies as well", Chris stuttered.

Hael was in thought before she smirked. A new idea was forming in her mind. "_Alright, I want you two to lure Re, Aurora, Tenor, and Serenity out here. Then I want you to knock them all unconscious, except for Serenity. I want to see her face when you bring her to me"_, Hael commanded darkly.

Hookfang heard enough; his eyes grew wide. They were planning on kidnapping Serenity and hurting the royal dragons! He had to warn them. Unfortunately before he could do that, a plasma blast impacted the left side of his body and he crashed into a tree, sending it plummeting to the ground. Before he could recover, a flurry of fists met his face, disorienting him even further. He felt pressure on his back and a sharp pain ensued as his wings were brutally twisted. He roared in pain and flamed up in defense. Chris yelped in surprise and jumped off his body to avoid getting burnt. Before Hookfang could escape, two more plasma blasts hit him in the chest and stomach, causing him to extinguish his flames. He was about to get up when he felt a sharp claw press against his throat.

"_Flame up again, and you will die painfully"_, Windwalker hissed as she pressed her claw against Hookfang's neck harder to emphasize her point.

The Monstrous Nightmare growled in defeated. "_How could you two do this? Why would you hurt the ones you love?"_, Hookfang roared.

"_No person would ever hurt their loved ones willingly. That's why I am making them do it"_, Hael responded evilly.

Hookfang's eyes darted around, recognizing the voice. He tried finding the owner of that voice. Suddenly, Hael materialized in front of Hookfang.

"_Who are you?"_, Hookfang asked.

"_The name is Hael"_, the Changewing smirked.

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to kidnap Serenity?"_

"_A personal reason. A reason you wouldn't understand"_, Hael said promptly.

Suddenly, another idea formed in Hael's mind. She pulled her muzzle into a wry grin.

"_You know, I was planning to kill you, but I think you can serve a better purpose alive, don't you think?"_

"_Yeah, I am going to go warn Serenity and the king and queen!"_, Hookfang shouted.

"_You aren't in a position to do much of anything, at the moment"_, Hael chuckled.

"_I swear, once I am free I am gonna-"._ Hookfang couldn't complete his sentence as he was lost in Hael's eyes. Suddenly they began to spin and Hookfang felt numb. He groaned in pain and squirmed under Windwalker. Soon, Hookfang became still and Windwalker got off of Hookfang as the Monstrous Nightmare rose with a cold expression on his face. His eyes were a little red.

"_Master"_, Hookfang vocalized as he bowed.

"_Yes, you will do quite nicely"_, Hael commented.

The Draconians were all sulking, thinking of how their problem was going to be fixed. Just then, Hookfang flew in and landed in front of them. He bowed and spoke. "_Pardon my intrusion your majesties but while I was out fishing, I spotted Chris and Windwalker down in a clearing a couple of miles from here. They beckoned me down and told me to bring you a message; that they want to make amends with you all"_

They all rose their heads in confusion. "_Why don't they just come back here then?"_, Tenor asked.

Hookfang rose. "_They don't want to attraction attention. They want to explain themselves thoroughly without getting judged biasly by the other dragons and vikings because of the incident they caused a few hours ago"_.

The Draconians all noticed that Hookfang's eyes were slightly red as well.

"Are you allergic to the pollen too?", Serenity asked.

"_It's either that, or I simply got some pollen stuck in my eyes"_, Hookfang lied.

"Well, I guess I can understand", Re said as he got up, followed by the rest of the Draconians.

"_You three stay here"_, Re told Apollo, Avalon, and Black Widow.

"_But we wanna go with you"_, Avalon pleaded.

"_No buts young lady. Hookfang, can you watch over them, including Edelweiss, until we get back?"_, Aurora implored.

"_Of course your majesty"_

With that said, the 4 Draconians took to the skies, trying to locate the Night Fury and her rider. They landed a few minutes later when they spot the pair in a clearing on the other side of the island. They landed and hesitantly approached the duo, still visibly upset. They also noticed that their eyes were a little bit redder than the last time they saw them.

"I know that you all are upset with us. We know what we did was wrong. We realize that we weren't thinking and acted foolishly", Chris started.

"_We also know that we have acted distant this whole day as well as last night. We are sorry"_, Windwalker finished.

"Why? What happened to you both? It seems like you both hate us. When we were sleeping last night, you ignored me Chris. And when I asked you about it, you told me to not worry about it. It felt like I was sleeping next to a complete stranger. Then earlier today, when you argued with us and said those hurtful things...that isn't you. That isn't the Windwalker and Chris we know. All we want is an explanation. Not a simple sorry", Serenity stated emotionally.

The other Draconians nodded in agreement.

Chris and Windwalker looked at each other and smirked, a gesture the Draconians were not expecting.

"_Well, we only have one thing to say to that…"_, Windwalker beamed.

"Our master sends her regards", Chris continued before Windwalker shot a plasma blast right at the 4 of them.


	6. Chapter 6

The plasma blast hit right at the center of Re, Tenor, Aurora, and Serenity, sending them flying backwards. Before they had a chance to recover, Chris and Windwalker were already upon them. The royal dragons roared in surprise as the the duo were attacking them. The got up and put space between themselves and the pair.

"_Serenity, get out of here!"_, Re ordered.

"_Get help!"_, Aurora added.

Seeing how she couldn't help in battle, Serenity ran into the woods, trying her best to find the way back to Berk.

Windwalker took on Re while Chris took on Aurora and Tenor. Chris ran towards the two with his swords extended and slashed at them. Tenor and Aurora dodged his attack easily while Re and Windwalker circled each other, growling.

"_What is wrong with you both?!"_, Re seethed.

"_It doesn't matter now"_, Windwalker chuckled as she dashed towards her king. They clawed and bit at each other as they rolled around. Meanwhile, Tenor and Aurora were doing their best to subdue Chris. Fire was shot at him but Chris was able to weave around the conflagration. He then connected his two swords at their pommels and he now had a sword-staff, allowing him more range in attacking. Tenor and Aurora swiped their claws at him but Chris deflected each attack. He spun around quickly and arched his weapon up diagonally, cutting through the straps holding up Tenor's armor, as well as leaving a deep gash in his body. Tenor roared in pain. Aurora gasped and turned around quickly, sending her tail smashing into her son. Chris hit a tree and groaned in agony, seeming defeated.

Aurora inspected Tenor's wound. She then took a deep breath and exhaled it over his gash. In a few seconds, there was no trace of the injury on his body. Tenor got up and shook off his loose armor. "_Thanks Aurora"_

"_No time for thanks, we need to get these two under control"_, Aurora decided.

While that was happening, Re had managed to get the upper hand and wrapped his tail around Windwalker's neck, pinning her to a tree.

"_It's over"_, Re snarled.

"_I wouldn't be so sure of that"_, Windwalker choked out. Suddenly, she started glowing blue, activating her Titan Wing, and smirked at the king. Re could do nothing as an extra-powerful plasma blast was shot right at him, sending him flying across the clearing and crashing through the surrounding trees.

Hearing the explosion, Aurora and Tenor turned around to see Re colliding with the ground before he tumbled to a stop, not moving.

"_Re!"_, Aurora screamed as she rushed towards him. Tenor on the other hand, snarled and ran toward his mate.

Aurora was at her mate's side in a heartbeat and she watched over his form. She nuzzled and prodded his neck with her snout, trying to get a reaction from him. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a slight groan from him.

"_Okay, you're alive, just unconscious"_, she said to herself.

Simultaneously, Tenor was able to dodge all of Windwalker's plasma blasts and pounced on his mate. They rolled in a ball, but Windwalker used that to her advantage. Using the momentum from the roll, Windwalker was able to push Tenor off of her when he was rolling towards the top, sending him flying in the air. Immediately after, she threw a plasma blast in his direction and it hit her mark. Tenor was sent sailing through the air, hitting trees during his flight. He landed somewhere else with a loud thud. Since he did not have any armor on, he received the plasma blast at full force, knocking him out instantly. His collision with the trees didn't help either.

Aurora regarded Windwalker as the Night Fury stalked towards her queen, growling.

"_I'd never thought I would ever have to do this...But you leave me no choice"_, Aurora hissed.

Aurora exhaled and narrowed her pupils. She focused all of her magic towards Windwalker, trying to control the Night Fury. She vowed that she would never use her magic to control other dragons...but she had to protect her family.

Windwalker stopped and roared, collapsing to the ground in pain. She shook her head furiously, trying to make the pain go away. She writhed in agony. Aurora hated doing this, but she pressed on, intensifying her magic. What she didn't expect was for the Night Fury to start coughing up blood.

'Something is wrong. This shouldn't happen', she mused.

Before she could expand further on the thought, she felt a strong force slam into the side of her head. The abruptness of the impact caused her to break her influence over Windwalker. She roared in pain as she felt the force strike her head a few more times before she collapsed on the ground in a daze. She looked up and saw Chris standing over her head with a big rock in his hands. She bore sad eyes, wondering just what had happened to her son. She was helpless as Chris brought the rock down with force, hitting Aurora's skull and knocking her unconscious.

Chris got up and went to Windwalker who was waiting for him patiently.

"Let's go get my wife", he told Windwalker as he mounted her, "We better not keep Master waiting".

Windwalker sprang into the air and took off to find Serenity.

Serenity was starting to get tired from all the running. She ran towards the direction she thought Berk was in, but she was lost. She didn't know the Isle of Berk like the Vikings did. Just then, a plasma blast exploded right near her, causing her to fall to the ground. She was caught; there was nothing she could do.

She started to cry when Windwalker landed and Chris dismounted.

"Please Chris, why are you doing this?", Serenity pleaded.

"Because my master told me to", Chris stated neutrally.

"Master? What do you mean, master?", Serenity asked, puzzled.

"_A Changewing named Hael. You should know her. You were the one who broke her heart",_ Windwalker growled lowly.

Serenity's eyes focused as she remembered who she was. "No, that wasn't my fault. I-"

"Save it! If you are going to speak, speak to our master. I'm sure she would love to her all about it", Chris chuckled lightly as he pulled some rope and a piece of cloth out of one of Windwalker's saddle bags. He then proceeded to gag and bind his wife with the cloth and rope respectively.

Serenity breathe heavily through the cloth in her mouth. She was panicking and voiced her anxiety, muffled by the gag. Chris heaved her onto his shoulder and secured her to the back of Windwalker's saddle. With that done, the three took off into the sky, heading towards their rendezvous point.

Aurora woke up with a throbbing pain in the side of her head. She lifted her head up and that caused her pain to intensify. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to stand. She looked around and noticed that Windwalker and Chris were gone. She smelt blood and realized that it was coming from her head. She used her magic to heal herself and clean off the blood caked to her scales. Once she was better, she rushed over to where Re lay. He was still unconscious. She nuzzled his face gently, trying to rouse him.

"_Re, please wake up"_, she said soothingly. She started licking his face. She got her desired result when Re groaned and fluttered his eyes open.

"_Re!"_, Aurora cried, happy to see her mate awake. She nuzzled his neck lovingly.

"_Uh, what happened?"_, Re asked as he took in his surroundings.

"_Chris and Windwalker escaped, and I am afraid they probably got Serenity as well"_, Aurora replied solemnly.

Re snarled, "_What in the name of Draco has gotten into those two?! Something is off. Why are they doing this?"_

"_I don't think they are doing it"_

"_What do you mean?"_, Re asked

"_They are being forced to do this"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_At first, we knew something was wrong when they attacked that viking and that dragon. It got even worse when we were in that argument with them. At that moment, we knew something was off about them. They gave it away when Chris said that their master sends us her regards. Obviously, Chris and Windwalker would never hurt us intentionally. They attacked us with no hesitation whatsoever. That means they are being controlled; they are being forced to do this"_, Aurora explained.

"_Plus, I confirmed that they were being controlled", _Aurora added glumly

"_How so?"_, Re pressed.

"_I...I used my magic to force Windwalker under my control. I didn't want to Re! It felt horrible doing it!"_, Aurora exclaimed, nuzzling against him.

"_Shh, it's okay. You were doing what you thought was best. You were just trying to prevent her from hurting anyone else"_, Re comforted, nuzzling her back.

"_Like I was saying, when I was trying to control her, I felt blocked. Like something else had control over her. I tried using more magic to gain control over her, but that made things worse. Windwalker started coughing up blood. That wasn't suppose to happen"_

"_Well, for now, let that be the good news"_, Re sighed.

At that moment, Aurora gasped. "_Tenor!"_

The queen glided to where the forgotten Blackfang was, with Re following suit. She was shocked at how damaged he was. He was wheezing slowly and he had a broken wing. Without his armor, he was prone to full damage, and the plasma blast did just that. The part of his chest that was hit with the plasma blast looked slightly caved in. One thing was certain-he needed help quickly, or he would certainly die. Aurora took another deep breath and exhaled, using her magic to heal Tenor the best she could. It was slightly unnerving to watch as his chest popped back out, his wing snapping into proper place, and all of his other wounds being washed away.

A minute went by before Tenor opened his eyes wearily to find the king and queen looking at him worriedly.

"_You're alright"_, Aurora sighed as she lightly nuzzled him.

"_For a second there I thought you were gonna die, brother"_, Re said, gently nuzzling Tenor after Aurora was finished.

"_Truth be told, I felt like I was going to die"_, Tenor gulped as he stood up. "_What happened?"_

"_We'll tell you on the way"_, Re said as he pumped his wings, starting to fly. But as he ascended, something caught his eye. He quickly flew over and landed 40 yards away. Aurora and Tenor were perplexed when they saw runes carved into the ground.

It read, 'Draconians, if you wish to see your precious family members again, I suggest you talk to Ruby. Tell him to bring himself and his mate to our island. Only then will you see the Night Fury and the two humans. -Hael'

"_Ruby? As in Serenity's guardian dragon?"_, Tenor asked.

"_That's the only Ruby we know of. And this Hael seems to know who he is. I think it is safe to say Ruby knows who this Hael is as well"_, Re declared, "_Come on, let's get back to Berk. There's a certain dragon I need to talk to"_

The 3 Draconians landed in Berk a few minutes later. In that time, Aurora explained what happened. Re also explained what he was planning to do once he landed in Berk.

They were greeted by the sight of most of the riders of Berk and their dragons as they landed. Black Widow, Avalon, and Apollo all went up and nuzzled their parents. Edelweiss fussed, wondering where her mother was. Valka went over and picked her up, trying to calm the baby down.

"Hey you guys. Where is Serenity?", Hiccup asked, concerned. The Dragon Healer's absence did catch the attention of everyone present, causing them to wonder the same thing.

"_You know, I don't know. But, someone here does"_, Re growled as he and the other royal dragons stepped in front of their hatchlings.

"What do you mean?", Astrid questioned.

"_Let's ask Hookfang"_, Aurora snarled at the Monstrous Nightmare.

At the mention of his name, Hookfang narrowed his eyes at the royal dragons before zooming off into the air.

The Draconians chased him through the air before they eventually caught him near the arena. He roared as he crashed to the ground, with Re pinning him down.

"_Where are they?!"_, Re yelled.

"_It doesn't matter, and it doesn't concern you!"_, Hookfang spat before he ignited himself.

Re roared in surprise as he jumped off.

Hookfang got up to get away but failed to see Aurora's tail smack him in the face. He was knocked to the side and hit his head against a nearby rock, causing him to extinguish his flames. He groaned in displeasure before he felt a weight on his neck.

"_Try something. I dare you"_, Re growled, pressing his claws to Hookfang's throat.

At that moment, everybody else caught up to them.

"Hey you leave my dragon alone!", cried Snotlout who hitched a ride with Astrid.

"_That's not Hookfang anymore"_, Tenor replied.

"What do you mean?", Hiccup questioned.

"_He is being controlled by someone. I didn't notice it myself at first, but look at his eyes. They are slightly red. Chris and Windwalker's eyes are just like that, only redder. They weren't like that yesterday when they were normal. But they started acting like jerks once their eyes turned red. I have reason to believe that Hookfang is being controlled by the same person because he told my family and I that my son & Windwalker wanted to apologize for their actions. Only, they didn't. They ambushed us and kidnapped Serenity"_, Re described.

At the mention of Serenity, all of the riders gasped and the dragons growled.

"_Now tell me, who controls you?"_, Re firmly asked Hookfang.

"_It doesn't matter now. I have fulfilled my purpose. You can kill me if you like"_, Hookfang smirked.

"_Oh trust me. Once you threaten my family, you're going to be begging for death"_, Re snarled.

"_Aurora, send a Hermes dragon to Draconia. Tell it to have Ruby and his mate meet us here immediately"_, Re ordered.

Aurora nodded before turning to leave. Right before she took off, Snotlout approached her.

"What is he going to do to Hookfang? He's not going to kill him, is he?", Snotlout whispered worriedly.

Aurora looked down at the viking. "When it comes to his family, Re will do whatever is necessary to ensure their survival. At any cost", Aurora stated gravely before she flew off to perform her task.

**Just a note: A Hermes Dragon is a small, agile dragon that is used for carrying/delivering messages. They are a little bit bigger than a Terrible Terror, and as quick as a Night Fury. Hermes Dragons belong to Serenity Dragonrider, as she came up with the idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the land of Draconia, Ruby was relaxing in his cave. He sighed peacefully. His mate Harmony, a white Whippertail, was off hunting.

Eider yawned, blinking his sleepy eyes open. He was a young Blackfang/Whippertail hybrid who was orphaned at a young age. He was taken in by Ruby and Harmony, and they acted as his guardians. Although after all that they have been through over the years, Eider was growing to see and love them as parents and not simply guardians, as Ruby and Harmony were starting to see and love him as their son. Eider was currently beside Ruby, awakening from a nap.

_"Good morning"_, Ruby said cheerfully

_"Good morning",_ Eider yawned as he got up to stretch himself

_"Where's Harmony?"_, the young dragon asked.

_"She went hunting a while ago. She should be back soon",_ Ruby answered.

At that moment, an orange Hermes Dragon landed in front of their cave. Its eyes scanned the cave, looking for Ruby. At the sight of the orange reptile, Ruby got up and stepped forward.

_"Can I help you?_", Ruby questioned.

_"Yes, are you Ruby?_", the Hermes dragon asked.

_"I most certainly am"_, Ruby responded.

_"I have a message for you. It is from the king and queen themselves",_ the little dragon explained as he held out his front paw. Attached to the ligament was a scroll.

Ruby detached it and unraveled it, reading it aloud:

'Ruby, I send this message with the utmost urgency and importance. Serenity is in danger! I need you and your mate to come to Berk immediately. -Aurora'

As he concluded, a grim expression was etched onto his features. He looked toward Eider who equally looked just as distressed.

_"Thank you. You are dismissed",_ Ruby expressed to the Hermes Dragon with solemn.

The Hermes Dragon gave a nod of understanding, then took its leave.

_"When are we leaving?"_, Eider asked he started to put on his armor.

_"As soon as Harmony gets back"_, Ruby said, also putting on his armor.

Just then, the dragoness in question flew in the cave, carrying a freshly killed deer. When she noticed the two males with the armor on, she knew something was wrong.

_"What's the matter? What's going on?"_, she asked worriedly as she placed her kill in a corner of the cave.

_"My ward, Serenity. She is in trouble and the king and queen demand that we meet them at Berk immediately"_, Ruby addressed.

Harmony sighed, _"Well, we can catch some fish then, on the way"._

Since Harmony was the only dragon to not have armor, the three took off as fast as they could towards the Viking village.

A day and a half passed before the three dragons landed in Berk. Once they settled on the ground, they scanned the many vikings and dragons for their king and queen. Just then Aurora landed in front of them. Before they could say anything Aurora spoke. "_Follow me"._ Aurora then spread her wings and took off, with Ruby, Harmony, and Eider following.

They landed inside the arena, where the rest of the group was waiting.

"_So what happened to Serenity? Is she hurt?"_, Ruby asked, panicking.

"_Calm down Ruby. As far as we know, she is alive, but captured"_

"_WHAT?! Who in their right minds would capture her? She wouldn't hurt a soul"_, Ruby exclaimed.

"_My son and Tenor's mate captured her"_, Re stated

"_WHAT?! You're telling me that her mate, as well as his dragon captured Serenity? Why would they do that to her?"_, Ruby implored.

"_Because they are being forced to. Because a dragon named Hael has Chris and Windwalker under his control. They ambushed us and captured us. But they also left a note behind, saying if we wish to ever see them again, we needed to talk to you and bring you and your mate to your island. Now tell me who this Hael is"_, Re growled.

Ruby tensed at the mention of Hael. He looked around the arena and sighed. "_Hael is a female Changewing. She was banished from Changewing island for reasons she didn't share with me. She made her way to Draconia and settled in the forests near my cave, right after I left my home. I found her and after a couple of years, we became good friends, as we both had no one else at that time. But then, Serenity came into my life and she changed it for the better. Hael, not fond of humans, grew mad at me for befriending and protecting a human child. And that I should spend more time with her instead of a human. However, I wasn't going to abandon Serenity! I grew to love her! I told Hael that if she can't accept Serenity, she couldn't accept me either. Hael didn't like that and flew off. That was the last I ever heard of her. After I was brought back from the dead, I decided to get on with my life. Now I got a beautiful mate, and we are fostering a hatchling together. I simply buried Hael in the past. I figured she would be gone from my life forever"_.

"Well that would explain how Chris and Windwalker are under control", Hiccup commented after Aurora finished translating for the vikings.

"_True, but I want to know how they can break out of Hael's hypnosis"_, Re asserted, "_I also want to know where this island is. Hael said 'our island', so that led me to believe that only you and Hael know where it is"_.

"_The island she is talking about is located east of Draconia. It is much like Dragon Island, except it's full of tropical life. As for breaking out of a Changewing's hypnosis, I can't help you there"_, Ruby said.

"Berk's book of dragons has nothing on that subject either", Fishlegs interjected.

"_Then let us ask a Changewing then"_, Re declared before spreading his wings and taking off.

"_Stay here, I will be back"_, he boomed before zooming out of sight.

An hour and a half later, he landed inside the arena with a Changewing beside him.

"_Everyone this is Rellyt. He is the leader of the Changewings. I filled him in on our crisis", _Re announced.

Rellyt bowed and was about to speak but instead growled lowly and assumed a fighting stance.

"_I'm sorry your majesty, but I will not do anything when the egg-stealer is here!"_, Rellyt hissed, indicating to Snotlout.

"_Stormfly, get Snotlout out of here"_, Re ordered.

"Wait, what? You can't jus-AAAHH!". Snotlout didn't have time to finish his remark as Stormfly grabbed him by his shoulders and flew out of the arena.

"_Thank you my king"_, Rellyt said bowing.

"_Now tell us how a Changewing's hypnosis works"_, Re uttered.

"_Well, it works the same way a Bewilderbeast or a Queen Dragon can control their nests. We just force our influence on another dragon, but we can only do that if they are staring into our eyes. Once we have them under our control, their eyes turn slightly red instead of turning into slits", _Rellyt described, with Re translating for the other vikings present.

"After you hypnotize them, are they completely under your control?", Hiccup asked.

"_Hmm, I am not so sure, human. It depends"_

"How so?", Valka pressed.

"_Well, the longer they are under a Changewing's control, the harder it is for them to break out of it, and the redder their eyes will be._

"_But they can break out of it, yes?"_, Aurora asked, hopeful.

"_Yes they can, but they don't have much time"_, Rellyt answered.

"_What do you mean they don't have much time?"_, Tenor asked with worry.

"_We Changewing's use our hypnosis as a last resort. Unlike Bewilderbeasts and Queen Dragons, the effects are deadly for whoever is under a Changewing's influence. At first they seem okay, but their mental health deteriorates the longer they are under hypnosis. Eventually, they either go crazy or, for a lack of better words, 'burn out'."_

Everybody was in shock at the news.

"_That's awful"_, Aurora remarked.

"_That's why we rarely use it. It only works temporarily; with us having to hypnotize more people and leaving our subjects crazy or, you know"_, Rellyt sighed. "_Tis' a burden we Changewings have to bear"_.

Rellyt turned to back to the group. "_If we are talking about the same Hael, then you all are in deep trouble. She is a selfish dragon and does not care for other people's well-being. She abuses that power and uses it casually, fully aware of the consequences of our ability. We told her to stop but she would not listen, so we captured her and were scheduling to take her hypnosis away, but she escaped and left some of our brothers and sisters 'blinded'. We haven't been able to track her since"_, Rellyt continued grimly.

"How can you take away another Changewing's hypnosis? And what do you mean by 'blinded'?", Astrid inquired.

"_If another Changewing hypnotizes another Changewing, the oppressed dragon will use their hypnosis as a means of defense instinctively, to avoid being under control. But that is the ultimate cost. It takes away their hypnosis forever, rendering them 'blind', for a lack of better words"_, Rellyt asserted, regarding Astrid.

"_So she never was banished"_, Ruby muttered.

"_No. We would never let a Changewing who abuses that ability out on the loose. That's one of the reasons why we Changewings are all located on one island. If one of our own decides to become a tyrant, we can easily correct the issue"_, Rellyt replied.

"_So how does one break out of a Changewing's hypnosis?"_, Tenor queried.

"_The influenced dragon must have a strong sense of nostalgia, in order for the hypnosis to be broken"_

"Nostalgia?", Eret cried.

"They need to be reminded of the past, typically of memories that bring them great joy", Hiccup explained.

"_The human is right. If the influenced person is reminded of a happy memory, it subconsciously reminds them of their true self, of their inner strength. It makes them yearn for what they once were. Only then can the hypnotized person break the hypnosis"_, Rellyt stated.

"_Okay, that's simple enough. We can do this!"_, Re voiced.

"_I hate to say this, but it is not that simple, your majesty"_, Rellyt said timidly.

"_Oh what now?",_ Re groaned.

"_The reason it gets harder to break out of our hypnosis is because the afflicted person gets bombarded with constant negative emotion and memories. It clouds their mind and their judgement, with the sound of their master being the only temporary alleviation. That's why the subjects are so eager to carry out their master's orders, because they want their negative thoughts to be relieved; the longer the person is hypnotized, the stronger the negative feelings and the more fervent the subject becomes"_, Rellyt responded.

"_What if another Changewing were to take control of the hypnotized person, and then release them from the hypnosis?"_, Aurora wondered.

"_That will not work. The stress of having two foreign influences inside the afflicted mind would be fatal. It would cause the body harm, speeding up the process of rendering them crazy or 'burnt out'."_, Rellyt negated, shaking his head.

Aurora hung her head in shame. 'Well that explains why Windwalker started coughing up blood', Aurora though sadly.

"_Thank you for your time Rellyt. You may go now"_, Re dismissed.

Rellyt nodded before taking his leave. Re was deep in thought, conjuring up a plan.

At long last Re sighed, defeated. "_It's no use. The only way we can ever see them alive and well is if we comply with Hael's demands"._

"_No! There has to be some other way!"_, Ruby barked.

"_She has our wings tied. Either way, she basically wins. If we don't comply, Chris, Serenity, and Windwalker will all suffer a terrible fate. If we do comply, you and Harmony will surely suffer as well"_, Aurora added.

The group stood there, frightened of what was in store for their group, and frightened of what was to become of the Night Fury, her rider, Ruby, Harmony, and the dragon healer.


	8. Chapter 8

The group flew around the island-the island that only Hael and Ruby know about. True to his words, it did indeed look like Dragon Island but with lush tropical life as far as the eye can see. The water was warmer and bluer here. The island had two mountains on it, with one being shorter than the other. A dense jungle surrounded the island and covered the island like a blanket, with the beaches outlining the greenery. The beaches themselves were beautiful on their own accord. White-colored sand, dotted with colored minerals gave the sand a comfortable ambiance. Irregular lines of huge rocks jutted out from the ocean on the beaches, naturally separating them into sections and were evenly spaced out from each other. The jagged lines of boulders seemed to connect with the jungle, almost as if they tethered the tropical life to the island itself.

All in all it seemed like a beautiful, quiet place to go to get away from the anxieties of everyday life. Unfortunately for the Draconians and Berkians, today was not that day.

They were all in formation, with Ruby in the lead. He scanned the island until he found what he searched for. He descended with the others quickly following his lead. He touched down on the soft sand, kicking up a little bit of it as he touched the ground. One could only imagine the sandstorm that was created when the other dragons landed.

_"This way"_, Ruby uttered as he trotted across the beach. He enter the jungle and eventually came to a tall-grassy clearing within the thick jungle. The clearing was wide and surrounded by tall, broad trees. It was near the base of the smaller mountain and on one side of the clearing was a big, round cave. All of the group, minus Ruby, were puzzled as they had not seen this clearing when viewing the island from above.

_"I am surprised we did not see this clearing when in the sky",_ Aurora commented as she took in her surround.

_"I was surprised as well when Hael and I discovered the place. We surmised that the thickness of the trees and the steep mountain shrouded the clearing from aerial view, like a roof"_, Ruby voiced.

As they took in the serenity of the place, Tenor was the first to notice something starting to emerge from the darkness of the cave. He notified the others and they all took defensive positions. Their tensions were not relieved when Chris and Windwalker came out from the cavern. They had neutral expressions on their face as they settled on either side of the cave entrance. Windwalker sat on her haunches while Chris stood upright with his arms crossed in front of his chest, never breaking their gaze with the opposing party.

A moment of silence ensued, with the passing breeze being the only thing to fill the ears. Ruby steeled himself over and took a deep breath. _"Alright. We are yielding to your demands! We're here! Let us see Serenity!"_, the red Whippertail boomed while the royal dragons took turns translating for the Vikings.

The Night Fury and her human stayed silent for a bit before chuckling loudly. The Draconians and Berkians were taken aback by this, not expecting that.

_"Do you think we're stupid?"_, Windwalker asked as she came down from her high.

"Do you really think you can just demand to see her, just like that?", Chris added.

_"And why can't we? We are complying to the demands. There is no other way to ensure her safety other than to meet your requirements", _Re fumed.

_"Don't worry, you will get to see your precious Serenity...but there has been a slight change in plans"_, Windwalker replied wryly.

_"You can't do that! We had a deal!"_, Toothless shouted.

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't concern you Toothless. And you are not the ones who have Serenity. Our master calls the shots and if you so happen to displease her, I will splendidly gut you myself. Now with that being said, the fate of Serenity are in the claws of those two. And if you all wish to see Serenity again, I suggest you two come forward", Chris growled, gesturing to Ruby and Harmony.

_"We will not send these two in alone!", _Re shouted

_"Hmm, such a shame. I guess I will just have to tell master you don't care about the female human. I guess you want to have her killed. Come on Chris", _Windwalker sighed as she turned back into the cave.

_"Wait!", _Harmony called out.

The two turned back around, waiting for an answer.

_"We will go! Just us two. You have my word", _Harmony breathed out.

Chris and Windwalker looked at each other and snickered before addressing the Whippertail.

"Alright, you two and you two alone will be allowed to enter this cave. Follow it and it will lead you to our master. Although this is extremely ironic hearing that from you", Chris chortled.

_"And why is that?", _Ruby questioned.

_"You will find out soon"_, Windwalker grinned.

Chris and Windwalker waited as Ruby and Harmony turned back to their group.

_"I don't like this, not one bit", _Stormfly voiced.

_"I agree. Something is off about this", _Re nodded.

"I have a good feeling this is a trap", Hiccup commented.

"I don't doubt you, but we have no other option at the moment", Fishlegs quavered.

_"Well whatever it is, I think we should all be on high alert in case anything happens", _Tenor added, already squirming on his haunches, waiting for this to be over already.

After a few quick moments of more talking, the group opened up to reveal Ruby and Harmony slowly making their way over here.

_"Wow, all this fuss over some human?"_, Windwalker shouted.

_"You're damn right! We would do anything for Serenity!"_, Tenor declared valiantly, with the other dragons and humans nodding in agreeing.

"Well, at least we know where their priorities lie Windwalker; What do you expect my friend? Serenity is the favorite", Chris responded,

Everyone, especially the royal dragons narrowed their eyes in confusion.

_"What do you mean 'favorite'?"_, Aurora asked suspiciously.

"Don't act all innocent mom. You don't think I don't see how you look at me when compared to my siblings or my dear wife?", Chris answered mockingly.

_"What look?"_

"The look of happiness. Oh it's just that if I recall correctly, Serenity was the one who never made a mistake. She was always the one you all took the time and effort to make sure she was nice and cozy and always tucked in at night. It's clear that you all cherish her. Me on the other hand, I am just another human to you. A burden really".

_"You understand what Serenity had to go through as a child, and if I recall correctly, you did the same thing for her! Besides that, you were never a burden to us!', _Re retorted.

"Sure I wasn't. It's not like you only punished me for my errors, but Serenity was just put on the highest of pedestals... She was too perfect to be chastised for her mistakes! Hell, I even saw how all of your eyes lit up when Serenity walked into the room! How all of your undivided attention just went to her!"

_"That is not true and you know it!", _Tenor burst out.

_"What a hypocrite! You don't think that I didn't notice how you would treat her over me! You don't think I didn't see how you always act differently around me, Tenor? In fact you don't even pay attention to me! You just worry about your precious rider and our kid! Hell that's probably why I'm your mate: to breed with. To replace the loneliness with a child of your own and a human by your side!"_, Windwalker interjected.

Tenor's face fell. _"That's not true and you know it! I love you Windwalker, forever. I treat you differently because the love I have for you is romantic. You are my mate. I cherish that deeply",_ Tenor replied.

_"Keep telling yourself that"_, Windwalker scoffed.

"If you want us to leave, we'll go. We've been on our own before. You know what, you probably wouldn't care if we left or not. Just like you guys didn't care when I was lost at sea. You will just neglect me, like you always have been doing", Chris huffed

_"Hear what you are saying Chris! Don't you dare say we don't care about you! We love you immensely! You can't say you are not one of us anymore, you have a piece of my heart beating inside you, my son. Why would I give you that, if I didn't love you?"_, Re pleaded.

"Maybe because you don't want you precious Serenity to be sad for the rest of her life?" Chris responded, "It always comes down to her".

_"That is not true, Chris. We seem like the bad guys but we are not. You are both hypnotized and are forcibly under Hael's command; you both can't see clearly. We are not just saving Serenity, we are saving you two as well, because we love you both and you are just as much a part of our family as Serenity is. Fight the control. I know you both can do it! You both are strong in many ways then one!", _Aurora asserted.

_"Hmmph, they are clearly desperate to save the girl. I wonder where was that enthusiasm and strength when you guys couldn't find you Chris. Where was that when my nest was destroyed in front of me? I doubt they ever would've done this for either of us Chris if we were in your wife's position"_, Windwalker remarked.

Everyone else groaned at this. Chris and Windwalker couldn't see past the negative emotions clouding their mind. Suddenly, Toothless had an idea.

Toothless looked Chris up and down with disgust, purposefully making Chris aware that he was doing so. Chris noticed and took the bait.

"What's that matter, Toothless? You act as if this concerns you, when I previously stated it doesn't".

_"You are wrong, Chris. Once you endanger the ones I care about, I will get involved and it will become my business. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it. You are not yourself Chris. The current you is pathetic; ambushing your family and kidnapping Serenity...you don't deserve her as your mate because clearly you don't love her. And your old you would easily agree with me!_", Toothless snarled, enacting the idea that formed in his mind.

The royal dragons, as well as his pack were shocked to hear this.

_"What are you doing?", _Tenor whispered to Toothless.

"_Seeing if my idea worked"_, Toothless whispered back.

Chris's reaction answered his question. Chris stiffened, his face slightly scrunched up as memories were flashing through his mind as he remembered all the times he used to spend with the dragon healer. He remembered the happiness, the laughter, the love. He almost faltered as he groaned, a sharp pain worming its way back into his head before his face was once again emotionless. "You are going to regret that you cripple", Chris seethed, clenching his fists.

_"Like Rellyt said, we need to invoke a strong sense of nostalgia in him. Me reminding him of his old self and how he doesn't love her, had to have reminded him of the times he has spent with Serenity and the love they share. And seeing him wince like that assured me that it got through to him"_, Toothless explained, brushing of Chris's insult.

By this time, Ruby and Hael where in-between Chris and Windwalker. They looked at them bravely before stepping into the cave. Once they were about 10 yards into the cave, Chris and Windwalker smirked. The female Night Fury quickly threw a plasma blast into the side of the cavern, causing it to cave in on itself, sealing off the entrance to the outside world. Dust was kicked up on both sides. Ruby and Harmony inhaled sharply and ran for their lives as the tunnel started to collapse around them, while the group outside gasped as to the event that transpired right before them. Just as the group was trying to process what had just happened, Chris and Windwalker dashed out of the settling dirt towards the group, with sinister looks upon their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile on Berk, Astrid had been ordered to stay on Berk so that her future child can be safe. She was also ordered to stay clear of all reptiles, including her beloved Stormfly. She was inside her house, huffing in annoyance; bored out of her mind.

"I can be helping them out right now!", Astrid groaned.

She literally has nothing to do. She couldn't throw her axe around, or really do anything strenuous. She couldn't be near any reptiles, as that would make her child sick. She didn't know how to make clothes or do any other type of girly things the other Viking women do. She was worried about Serenity, Stormfly, and her husband Hiccup. And what made her more frustrated was that she couldn't do anything about it!

"Oh Hiccup, that'll be the last time I ever let your hands near me!", Astrid swore.

Just then a knock was heard at the door. Seeing as how this was her only escape at solitude, she rushed for the door and opened it, only to realize that it was Valka and Edelweiss.

"Oh, hello", Astrid greeted.

"Ah, how is my favorite daughter-in-law doing?", Valka asked happily.

"I'm your only daughter-in-law", Astrid replied flatly.

"Which means you I can give you all of my attention uninterrupted. Now invite me in will you", Valka chided merrily.

Astrid held the door open wider and the older woman and the young child stepped inside and was greeted with the warmth of the house. She wore a smile; the reminiscent thoughts flooding back into her mind when she used to be in a chief's house-Stoick's house.

"So, how are you doing? Are you feeling well?", Valka asked in a motherly tone.

"Well, I can't do anything right now... Or for the next 9 months", she huffed.

"Listen, I know that the duration of the pregnancy is long, but the next 9 months will fly by. Pretty soon your belly will be swollen", Valka responded with a small chuckled.

"Yeah yeah", Astrid brushed off.

Valka sat down on a nearby bench, having a serious expression on her face. "Did you not want to be pregnant?"

"Oh no. I mean, I know it was bound to happen eventually. I just didn't really expect to be pregnant so soon. I figured I would have a little more time to myself before I become a mother. Don't get me wrong, I am happy that Hiccup and I are having a kid. It's just that I can't really do anything or be near any dragons, so I'm restricted to the house and maybe the Mead Hall if I don't exert myself too much", Astrid sighed as she plopped down onto the same bench.

"I know it's tough. And those 9 months will make you feel like a prisoner, but trust me when I say it is all worth it. Once you hold your baby in your arms, and look it in the eyes and see it is a reflection of you and your husband...it changes your whole world", Valka sighed while maintaining a watchful eye on Edelweiss. "You look at your baby and want nothing more than to raise them right and protect them until the no longer need protecting", Valka continued, her accent showing in her dialogue.

"And what breaks my heart the most is that I left him. The despair he must've been feeling those 20 years without a mother to care for him, to protect him, to love him. I knew he would be different and I expected that others would look at him differently and treat him differently. I was suppose to be the one he turns to when no one else was there. Yet I chose to stay with dragons instead of my own flesh and blood. That's what makes it worse. That I chose to live a carefree life with little responsibilities than a life with my own son... I was so foolish, I..." Valka said with grief, failing to hold back her tears.

Astrid was alarmed and did the thing she rarely did to other people-console them.

"You said it yourself. You said it would be safer for Hiccup to stay on Berk than to live a dangerous life of rescuing dragons. It's okay", Astrid said.

Valka continued to sob. "If it means anything, if you did take Hiccup with you, I never would have met him and discovered the wonders and amazement of befriending a dragon", Astrid continued.

Valka grew quiet and looked at her daughter-in-law in the eyes. She lightly chuckled. "Even though you are the complete opposite of my boy, I can see why he chose you to marry. I have met many Vikings like you; tough on the outside but soft on the inside. You rarely show that side except for when you are with Hiccup-and now me. You and Hiccup are each other's half. When one of you stumbles, the other helps. You two make a lovely, fierce team. I see the love you share for each other, and it reminds me of when Stoick and I were young. I could never ask for a better daughter-in-law", Valka concluded with a smile and dry tears.

Astrid was deeply touched by those words. Overcome with emotions, she hugged the older Viking; another act she rarely does. When she let go, both women looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"Well since you, as well as Edelweiss and I, are going to be stuck here, and Cloudjumper is watching the royal dragons' hatchlings, how about I teach you how to make clothes", Valka offered.

Astrid closed her eyes and sighed.

"Like it or not, your baby needs to be protected and kept warm. It is a necessity for all women to learn how to make clothes, no matter how tough they are", Valka chuckled warmly.

"Well...", Astrid started.

"Trust me, you think you look weird and uncomfortable doing 'girly' things, you should've seen this one mother when I was young. She had many scars and was blind in one eye, from all the brutal battles she had been in. But, Odin as my witness, she could make a fine, thick blanket in two days tops!", Valka remembered.

Astrid tried to picture the scenario and found it amusing. "Well, if I am going to be stuck here, I might as well make the most out of my time", Astrid smiled.

Valka squealed with joy. "Okay, give me ten minutes to gather supplies. You can watch Edelweiss right? Of course you can. You will have to watch your own child eventually. You are gonna be in for a long day!", Valka declared as she ran out of the house. Astrid rolled her eyes and bore a smirk. "Oh Hiccup. I can see where you got your personality from", Astrid said to no one in particular.

Meanwhile while those two were busy, Snotlout was in charge of guarding and trying to convert Hookfang back to his old self. "Uh this is so pointless. I tried everything but nothing works!", Snotlout pouted as he extinguished the flame from his tunic. He looked over Hookfang and saw nothing but a remorseless creature.

He turned away from Hookfang, who was currently roaring at his rider, struggling against his chains.

"Quit your roaring! You wasted all of your shots on me so it's gonna be awhile until you get your fire back", Snotlout snapped. Hookfang ignited himself and squirmed against his chains fiercer.

"We both know that will just tire you out quicker", Snotlout added, rolling his eyes.

Hookfang still did not falter his hardened expression, snarling at the human.

Snotlout plopped himself on the ground, not knowing what else to do anymore. He huffed. His eyes wandered aimlessly. A scowl upon his face. A slight thought occurred to him that Hiccup would know what to do in these situations. "No! I don't need him! I can do this!", Snotlout convinced himself hopelessly. He turned back at Hookfang before heaving a heavy sigh and looking towards the wall on the other side of the area. A distant look was set upon his face.

"I remember when you would throw me off of yours saddle after every time you got mad", Snotlout reminisced. "You would storm off somewhere and I would have to waste my whole day finding you".

As Snotlout retold the events, Hookfang began to remember them and groaned. His face scrunched up as a sharp pressure wormed its way into the dragon's skull. He shook his head furiously to get rid of the pain.

Snotlout, caught up in the nostalgia, was too busy to hear what was going on around him. "I remember all the times that you would clamp your jaws around me and shake me like a rag doll". "Those were the good ol' days".

Hookfang whimpered in pain, the memories flooding back to him. He felt dizzy, he felt weaker. The recent nostalgic memories temporarily halting the negative emotions he felt emanating from him. In fact, Hookfang was almost certain he could see Snotlout in front of him. But something else was drawing him back in. Like a claw was wrapped around his brain, trying to force it back under its control. But overall, it hurt. How could he possibly win a battle when he didn't even have full control over his mind, let along body.

"Look, don't tell anyone, okay? I...I care about you Hookfang!I know we fight all the time Hookfang. We get each other mad, and argue, but at the end of the day, I wouldn't choose any other dragon besides you".

Once Hookfang heard that, his heart was touched. It give him new energy to fight against the influence controlling him. Alas, it was a very difficult struggle. Hookfang felt like he might just tire himself out and just let Hael use him. 'No! For Snotlout! If I can't do it for myself, I have to at least do it for my rider', Hookfang thought to himself. In an effort to go back to his normal self, he fought and resisted Hael's control.

"You know, the worst day for me, was when I thought I was going to lose you", Snotlout almost whispered.

Hookfang briefly stopped fighting against his chains to hear more from his human. His old self gaining the upper hand.

"When you were getting sick. I didn't know what to do. I don't know how to heal like Serenity does. I just prayed to Odin that the Fireworms would work. All I am good for is beating up bad guys...but right now you are the bad guy. And even though we rough-house with each other, I would never hurt you Hookfang. I just want the old you back", Snotlout exhaled, defeated.

The last of his words made Hookfang remember all the memories he ever had of Snotlout, all the way back to when he put his hand on his snout-the beginning of an interesting relationship. All those memories culminated into a strong urge of nostalgia. He wanted to go back to normal. No, he NEEDED to go back to normal. He wanted to be around his friends, he didn't want to endanger them. How can he be a good friend, if all he ever did was terrorize others? The throbbing pain snaked its way back into his head, but Hookfang would have none of it. He snarled lowly and shut his eyes closed, fighting the control.

Snotlout heard Hookfang stop struggling and turned around, expecting Hookfang to try and lash out at him unexpectedly. "Look Hookfang, can you please-". He stopped short when he saw the dragon in obvious pain.

"Hookfang, if you are in there, you need to come back out. I want you to be you!", Snotlout stammered, doing the best he could to encourage the dragon. "If Hael is trying to control you, don't let her. You are the best dragon on this island, as well as my best friend. I know you Hookfang, you are strong! You can beat this!"

Hookfang felt the pain intensify, but with Snotlout's words of encouragement, he was able to bear through it. At long last, his mind felt a whole lot lighter. His senses were clear, and his head didn't hurt anymore. More importantly, his eyes weren't red anymore. The Monstrous Nightmare shook his head one final time and regarded his rider. He eyed him closely and watched as Snotlout extended his hand out towards his snout. Immediately, Hookfang closed the distance, reminding them both that their bond was still intact. Snotlout then wrapped his beefy arms around the scaly neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again", he whispered.

Hookfang nuzzled his shoulder fondly and they both stayed in that position for a while. Then Snotlout separated from the dragon and looked him in the eyes. "So are you good? No one is trying to control you?"

Hookfang grinned and did what he did best, and roared in his rider's face.

"And there's the stupid dragon I know", Snotlout smirked, "come on, we have to go help the others defeat Hael". As he said that, Snotlout removed the chains from his dragon.

Hookfang lowered until Snotlout swung himself onto the saddle and pretty soon they were in the skies, heading towards the others.

"If you ever mention to anyone about what happened in the arena, I will personally rip the scales from your body", Snotlout seethed.

Hookfang rolled his eyes and catapulted his rider from the saddle and caught him a moment later. The rest of the flight was uneventful as they searched for their friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Both the Draconians and Berkians had little time to react when Chris and Windwalker attacked them. Windwalker threw a plasma blast which disoriented the group. As they were recovering from the blast, Chris and Windwalker began their onslaught with swords and claws raised respectively.

Chris slashed his swords at the ones closest to him, which happened to be his mom and his dad. Luckily for the queen and king, their armor prevented any damaged. They retaliated with swipes from their claws but with the many years of training Chris received, he was easily able to dodge the attack. Windwalker tumbled around with Tenor, the latter of whom was able to get the upper hand after tumbling around for a bit. As he pinned her down, she smirked as she suddenly threw a plasma blast at the riders of Berk. Tenor could do nothing but watch as it sailed by.

Just as the riders of Berk-and their dragons- were about to help out the king and queen, they watched in horror as a plasma blast was sent their way. With little time to react, the fire bolt sailed through the air and hit the only thing in its path, Barf & Belch. The blast was so powerful, it sent the surrounding Berkians to the ground again. It sent the Zippleback flying through the air until he crashed into a tree, rendering him unconscious. While that all happened, Windwalker was able to roll Tenor off and pin him to the ground. As she moved her claws to his throat, her fierce gaze met Tenor's. She hesitated when she saw his green orbs. She saw the hurt look within those eyes, and she was reminded to when she fought with him years ago when she called him a mutt for being a hybrid. She felt, remorse. How could she do this to her mate, the one she loves. In fact, deep down inside her, she knew she didn't want this. She didn't want to hurt the people she cared about. She missed the feeling of being in control of her body. No, she needed to be in control of her body. Unfortunately before any more could transpire, Toothless recovered from the plasma blast and threw a plasma blast right at her face, knocking her a good 20 yards off of Tenor. The plasma blast seemed to snap her back into her daze. She then recovered quickly and dashed to Chris.

Chris on the other hand, was busy fighting his parents. Ever since he was able to pick up a sword, the royal dragons made sure he could properly defend and attack an enemy. And when he met Windwalker and lived in her old nest, she filled in the vacancy and her and a few other dragons helped improve his fighting abilities. In short terms, the training he received from dragons made him deadly. He was jump and dash out of the way from every swipe of their tails or slash of their claws. He deflected and countered any chance he got and he was rewarded with a few hisses of agony on Re or Aurora's behalf. He was able to remove part of their armor. The king and queen knew where he was going with this and weren't going to battle him defenseless again. Re breathed out a huge stream of fire which caused Chris to dodge to his right...right into the swiftly approaching tail of Aurora. Her tail collided with his midsection which sent him flying through the air. But unexpectedly, Windwalker caught him in mid-flight and zoomed into the air with Chris in her talons. Apparently, she saw the attack and went to his rescue.

They speedily burst through the clouds. The king and queen looked at the rest of their group.

_"Is he alright?", _Re firmly asked.

"He's breathing!", Tuffnut cried out.

"So is Barf!", Ruffnut rejoiced.

_"Okay, I want all the humans to be grounded. The rest of you will follow us into the skies to subdue Chris and Windwalker",_ Re declared.

"Hey that's not fair!", the twins shouted in unison.

_"I don't care what you think. Those two aren't your people, they are mine. Not only that, they are family as well",_ Re growled, causing the twins to back off.

_"Now since Toothless can't fly without a rider, I need you to help the humans find another route into the mountain"_, Re stated to the male Night Fury.

_"Yes your majesty"_, Toothless nodded.

"But wouldn't it be better if-", Fishlegs started.

"Fishlegs look, we save a lot of time by looking for Serenity and stopping Windwalker and Chris. I know Meatlug means a lot to you, but this is the only way we can ensure everyone's safety. Got it? Good. Now everyone, do as Re said", Hiccup asserted.

Re, for a brief second, smiled at Hiccup for being able to take charge so quickly; He's a natural-born leader. Meanwhile, Aurora exhaled a breath of magic which instantly fixed both her and Re's armor and any injuries they sustained. The dragons then took to the skies while the humans (and Toothless) started searching for another way into the mountain.

The dragons were searching the clouds for any sign of Chris or Windwalker. Aside from the flapping of wings, it was quiet...too quiet.

_"They could be anywhere",_ groaned Stormfly.

_"Well she's a Night Fury so if she chooses to dive bomb us, we'll hear the whistle of her dive", _Meatlug said.

_"That's not true", _Tenor denied.

_"What do you mean?"_, Re asked.

_"During the dragon-Song war, Windwalker taught me and Toothless a trick to eliminate the whistle of our dives so we wouldn't give away our presence to the Song", _Tenor explained.

_"So basically, we won't know when your mate will attack us", _Skullcrusher groaned.

_"...yes"_

The royal dragons, Skullcrusher, Stormfly, and Meatlug flew on dreadful silence, waiting for Chris and Windwalker to show themselves. Suddenly a blue plasma blast ripped from the clouds and smashed against Aurora's face. It sent her spiraling to the ground unconscious.

_"Aurora!", _Re yelled, diving after his mate.

Re matched the speed that Aurora was falling. He then lined himself up against her back and latched his claws into her armor. Spreading his wings, he slowed their descent. He angled his wings until they started leveling out with the ground, but with the added weight Re was carrying, they still descended to the ground pretty fast. Re grunted as he directed their crash landing to the beach. Sand sprayed everywhere as they impacted the ground in a heap of armor and scales.

Re looked over Aurora and was grateful to find her not dead, just unconscious. He nuzzled her neck gently.

_"Don't worry my love. I will take care of this", _he whispered to her. He proceeded to drag her into the jungle and carefully placed her under a tree with shade. He then zoomed off into the sky and regrouped with that others.

_"Any sign of them?"_, Re questioned.

_"No not yet. It seems they were aiming only for Aurora",_ Stormfly replied.

Re growled. He figured that with Aurora out of the way, it would be easier for Chris and Windwalker to defeat the rest of them without Aurora intervening with her magic.

Just then Chris fell from the cloud line and landed on Meatlug. He then proceeded to hit the pressure points on her back, causing her wings and back to lock up and fall from the sky. Windwalker then zoomed out of the white and rescued her rider before they zoomed off. Meatlug screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

_"Skullcrusher, save Meatlug. Stormfly, Tenor, you're with me!", _Re barked as he chased after the duo.

Skullcrusher dived as the other three went after the Night Fury and her rider. Chris was mounted on Windwalker and they looped and swirled around the island, doing their best to avoid their three pursuers. The dragons threw fire at them but nothing could stop them.

Windwalker abruptly did a quick front-flip mid-flight and fired a plasma plasma blast, aimed right at her pursuers, during her spin. It slammed into the closest dragon, which happened to be Stormfly. The velocity of the plasma blast plus the velocity at which Stormfly was traveling, made the effect of the firebolt 2 times as powerful when it collided with the Deadly Nadder.

It knocked her out and she too fell from the sky.

"_Tenor, go catch them!"_, Re ordered as he dove after Stormfly.

The hybrid put on a burst of speed as he gained on the duo. Windwalker may be a fast Night Fury, but Tenor was faster. He was able to avoid the rest of his mate's plasma blasts before she ran out. It was then that he decided to take action. He threw a plasma blast near her tail, causing her flight path to shake, slowing her down. He then caught up to her and wrapped his tail around her's firmly, before pulling all of them into a dive. Chris and Windwalker were helpless as they were dragged down from the sky. Tenor was going to ground them one way or another.

Tenor precisely was falling towards a small lake he spotted while first surveying the island. He was about to fling them into the water when his dive slowed down unexpectedly. He looked up and noticed Windwalker glowing blue and was flapping against him. He countered by flapping downwards, trying to ground the two. Alas, with Windwalker's new strength, Tenor was soon halted in mid-air. He was jerked back as Windwalker spun, disorienting him. The tables were turn as Windwalker threw Tenor into the lake. Right before he was about to hit the surface, Windwalker spat a newly-heightened plasma blast at him. The ensuing explosion sent water flying everywhere.

Tenor broke the surface gasping for air, a moment later. Unfortunately for him, Windwalker carried him out of the water before he was able to catch his breath and threw him against a nearby tree. Tenor groaned as he felt pain all over his body. He eyed the duo as they drew nearer, with wicked smirks across their faces. His fate seemed inevitable, until Re decided to intervene. He exhaled fire at the two, which caused both to go flying in different directions. As they recovered from their attack, they looked up and noticed Re standing protectively in front of Tenor, with his Titan Wing activated.

"_Are you okay, brother?"_, Re asked, never breaking his gaze towards Chris and Windwalker.

"_Yeah"_, Tenor responded as he got up, "_Just got the wind knocked out of me"_.

"_Can you activate your Titan Wing? I could use some help right now"_

"_Of course"_, Tenor said as he activated his Titan Wing.

With their new forms, they faced the Night Fury and her rider.

"Just give up. I promise I will make your deaths painless if you surrender", Chris smirked.

"_We. Will. Never. Give. Up"_, Re snarled.

"_Then you are just begging to be killed then"_, Windwalker seethed.

Windwalker dashed towards Tenor as Chris sprinted towards Re. Chris connected his swords at the hilt and swung them at Re, who swiftly dodged them. Re swiped his tail under Chris' feet, knocking him down to the ground. Re then brought up his tail and brought it down upon Chris, who rolled out of the way.

Tenor and Windwalker tumbled again, clawing at each other. Tenor was about to be pinned, when he used Windwalker's trick and placed his hindpaws under her and launched her into the sky, before sending a plasma blast at her. However Windwalker threw a plasma blast at Tenor's and the blue and red fire bolts collided in a flurry of fire. The explosion afterwards was massive and sent Windwalker sailing across the jungle. Tenor quickly rolled to his feet and flew after his mate.

Chris did his best attacking his father, but Re's Titan Wing proved to be superior. Re wrapped his tail around his son's body and pinned him to the ground after disarming him. Chris thrashed and squirmed, trying his best to escape Re's grasp.

"_Chris! Chris, listen to me!"_, Re pleaded.

"Let me go!", Chris yelled.

"_No! You need to understand that you're brainwashed. Hael is just using you. Please Chris, snap out of it!"_

"_I will never obey the one who left me to die at sea"_, Chris cried out.

"_The day you fell off my saddle was the worst day of my life, Chris. I spent weeks searching for you. My heart was broken when it seemed I would never find you again. Not a day went by without me missing you, son. I will never forgive myself, but I want to let you know that you and Serenity are worth more to me than you know. When I see you Chris, I see not a human, but a dragon. You are not unwanted; You are family. Half of my heart beats inside you Chris. You were a thorn in my side when you were little, but I cherished all the time I spent with you. Every time we sparred, every time you knocked some priceless artifact over. Every time your eyes would beam up whenever we went hunting together. I cannot tell you how proud I am of you for becoming the man you are today". _Re uncoiled his tail from Chris, who surprisingly did not attack him. He instead sat up on his knees, with a tormented look upon his face.

"_I remember how proud you made me when you hunted your first deer, saying how 'I was just like daddy'. I remember how you would ask me about each and every one of the constellations as we looked up at the night sky"_, Re continued.

Chris grasped his head and shut his eyes in pain, the throbbing pressure resurfacing in his head.

"_Do you remember Chris? I need you to remember not just the bad times, but the good ones too"_, Re said.

Chris grit his teeth as the pain doubled in intensity. Deep down inside, Chris remembered. His old self was fighting for control.

"_You have family that loves you Chris. Don't tell me you want to throw that all away. We need you back, Chris. The old you", _Re voiced.

Chris pressed his hands to head and screamed in pain. Fighting against Hael's control felt like removing a sword from his body. Her influence did its best to restrain Chris, but his will wouldn't allow it. He couldn't stand by and watch as the ones he loved were in danger. He needed to protect them. He needed to protect Serenity, and she was in deep trouble!

After a moment, Chri was silent and his arms fell limply to his side and he hung his head. To Re, it looked like Chris 'shut down'. Re cautiously approached his son.

"_Chris? Are you alright?"_, Re asked, his voice filled with concern. Re hesitantly nudged his son's face. He waited a few more seconds before Chris moved his head. He looked up into the king's eyes, and they weren't red anymore. Chris smiled and gently lifted a hand to his father's cheek, letting the king know he was back to normal. The king then nuzzled his son lovingly while Chris hugged his father's neck.

"_Thank you"_, Chris whispered as they separated.

"_Don't thank me just yet. We need to Windwalker and Serenity!"_, Re asserted.

Chris nodded his head. He got up, collected his swords, and mounted his father. Once he was settled, Re took off and searched for the female Night Fury with renewed hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Tenor scanned the environment as he located his mate. He saw a faint blue light scurry across the thick trees to his left. He veered in that direction, knowing what it was and who it belonged to. He dived down and used the trick his mate taught him to eliminate the whistle of his dive. Windwalker looked over her shoulder and was too late to stop Tenor as he crashed into her, sending the two tumbling around in a heap of scales.

With the wind knocked out of her, Windwalker was helpless as Tenor used the momentum of their crash to pin her down with him atop her back. She struggled and roared, snapping her jaws at her captor in vain. Tenor placed a paw on her head, immobilizing it.

"_Please Tenor, don't hurt me!"_, Windwalker begged.

Tenor froze, puzzled by her sudden plea for mercy. He hadn't expected her to do that. Those words impacted him-he would never hurt her. 'Maybe she's back to normal', Tenor thought optimistically.

However during that time, he lightened his hold on her and Windwalker took advantage of the distraction. She threw him off of her and pinned him to the ground.

"_Gosh Tenor, you are so stupid it's sad. You are just so easy to trick"_, Windwalker grinned.

"_You know what? Maybe I am stupid. Maybe I am just some mutt who deserves nothing. But somehow, despite all my differences and imperfections, you still love me. I know you do"_, Tenor scowled.

"_Who says I still love you? You are nothing but a toy to me Tenor. A sad, lonely, and emotionally desperate toy"_, Windwalker smirked.

Tenor was deeply hurt by his mate's words but he steeled himself over. He had to be strong. If not for his sake, then for Windwalker's sake.

"_That tends to happen to a dragon whose parents leave him behind when he was still an egg; who constantly got judged and shunned for being different from all the other dragons growing up. That would make anybody sad, lonely, and yearning to be loved and accepted. My black scales were a persistent reminder that I would always be different for the rest of my life. I figured that I would grow up with no one to love. No one to call my family. And ultimately, no one to share my heart with. But I thank Draco every single day that I met you, for you changed my life for the better Windwalker"_.

Windwalker was silent as she listened to Tenor. A part of her was fighting for control. It was struggling to break free from her deluded state of mind and comfort and apologize to the dragon she loves. However, Hael's control proved to be a formidable force.

"_Growing up with Re and Aurora did help ease the pain I felt, but it did not make it go away. They helped me realize that I don't have to be sad and lonely for the rest of my life but still, they would never understand what it feels like. Even when I matured, I kept to myself because I didn't want to become a burden to others. And you right, I was emotionally desperate. I searched and did my best to find a mate but all the other female Blackfangs rejected me, saying I was a freak or just plain cocky. I was about to give up on love until I met you. Gosh, when I met you, I swear I thought you were the most beautiful dragoness I had ever set my eyes on, even though we were enemies at the time. As we became friends, I made a promise to myself that day, Windwalker. I vowed that if you rejected my advances, I would stop searching for a mate, grow old alone and die. If all the other Blackfangs rejected me, then maybe females from my Night Fury side would be different. Even though my judgement said you would more than likely reject me, I still had to try", _Tenor continued.

"_So what are you trying to say? I was just a last resort to you? You couldn't find a single female who met your expectations, so you just decided to settle with me?"_, Windwalker fumed.

As Windwalker finished saying that, Tenor was slightly scared because her tone was of genuine anger. He didn't know if that was the old Windwalker talking, or the one under Hael's control.

"_That's not true Windwalker. I decided to see if you were interested in me, because you not only met my expectations, you superseded them. I wouldn't have asked you to be my mate if otherwise. As I started to know the real you, it made me realize that I was foolish to hold you up to a standard, because nobody is perfect. After learning your history, you made me realize that. You made me change my expectations of a suitable mate. You made me discern that I was arrogant to only find a mate based on likeable qualities. My standard changed to finding a mate who I can accept for who they are, what they have done, and what they strive to do, and can do the same to me in return. Because that is what being mated to someone is about: accepting each other's weirdness and flaws. It's about being yourself and finding happiness together. It's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly. Once somebody has connection, they become unstoppable"_, Tenor smiled.

Windwalker was baffled, but her face did not show it. She felt a slight pain in her head as memories of the times they spent to together resurfaced.

"_You can claim that you don't love me or I don't love you, but I will call you a liar every time because we have been there for each other through hard and good times. We have saved each other's lives, we have a child together, and we would do anything to keep the other happy. If that's not love, then I don't know what is"_, Tenor explained.

Windwalker scrunched her face up in discomfort, as the pain in her head increased exponentially.

"_You...you're lying to me! You're just saying these things to confuse me!"_, Windwalker exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"_Windwalker if you truly believe that, then you can kill me right here and right now, and I won't hold that against you. But before you make a decision, I want to let you know that my love for you, Windwalker, is deathless"_. As Tenor finished his statement he tilted his head back, exposing his throat.

Windwalker's eyes grew wide as did so. He was willing to die for her. He made a rash decision, but he didn't care. He loved her that much. All of these thoughts are what made her inner self take control of her body again. The struggle against Hael's will was definitely painful, and Windwalker expressed it verbally. She trembled as she agonizingly pulled the claws of Hael's control out of her mind. She collapsed next to Tenor and groaned in pain. It felt like she was pulling a scorching hot spike out of her head. Tenor rolled away from her and watched Windwalker with worry, hoping that she would break free.

Tenor quickly glanced up as Chris and Re landed a few feet away from them.

"_What's wrong? Is she okay?"_, Re asked.

"_She's fighting Hael's control"_, Tenor answered.

"Come on Windwalker. You can do this. We're all here for you", Chris said as he kneeled down and petted her head.

After a few moments of writhing, she stopped.

"_Windwalker?"_, Tenor whispered.

"_Windwalker, are you there?"_, he repeated as he gently nudged her face. She didn't respond and lay limp.

"No, no, no, no, no. You are not dying on me Windwalker!", Chris shouted, panicking.

"_Windwalker please, I can't lose you!"_, Tenor cried out as he nudged and prodded the rest of her body, doing his best to get a reaction out of her. His eyes swelled up with tears.

"_I think the strain was too much. She was under Hael's command for too long"_, Re said quietly.

"No! That can't be! I was under Hael's command longer than her! She can't die! Not now, no please!", Chris choked, the tears already flowing through his eyes.

Tenor collapsed, his heart was shattered. The love of his life lay dead before him. He laid his head on her side and weeped to his heart's content, wailing to the heavens above. Chris held her head, cradling it in his arms as his best friend was gone. Re did nothing, could do nothing but hang his head in sadness and respect. A good dragon had died today, it seems. All 3 males were mortified that a loved one was suddenly snatched from their lives forever. A myriad of negative emotions flooded the males as they gazed upon the body of Windwalker. No physical pain could ever compare to losing a loved one, especially Windwalker.

The following silence hurt more than an axe to the chest. But then, Chris and Tenor felt a slight shift. They stopped and looked at Windwalker in confusion. Again, another subtle shift. Hope filled their bodies as Windwalker ever so slowly shifted once more. Re took notice of this and stared at the Night Fury with curiosity. All three held their breaths.

"Windwalker! Windwalker wake up!", Chris Tenor shouted, stirring her awake.

"_Uh, uuuuugggghh"_, Windwalker groaned weakly. Chris and Tenor rejoiced as their female Night Fury was alive! They hugged and nuzzled her lovingly, glad that she wasn't dead. Re beamed with happiness and wagged his tail.

"_My love, you're alive! You're alive. Oh thank Draco!"_, Tenor shouted with glee.

"Don't ever scare me like that Windwalker!", Chris chided.

Windwalker was stirred into consciousness as she was being licked and hugged repeatedly by Tenor and Chris respectively."_Can you guys knock it off? I feel like my head was smashed into the side of a cliff"_, Windwalker moaned.

Her rider and her mate quickly gave her space. She fluttered her eyes open weakly, once again in control of her body. The Night Fury looked around with half-lidded eyes. She exhaled and shakily got to her feet. She soon thumped to the ground again, not having the strength to carry her own weight.

_"Even though your struggle for control didn't kill you thankfully, it did take a toll on you", _Re commented.

_"That was intense", _Windwalker groaned, struggling again to get onto her feet. But again she fell.

_"Don't get up Windwalker"_, Tenor said, approaching her.

_"No I have to! After what she made me do! She has to pay!"_, Windwalker retorted.

_"I understand clearly. I also understand that Hael's influence took a toll on your body and I am not going to risk losing you, and considering your weakened state, you are not going anywhere at the moment", _Tenor replied, laying down beside her.

_"Tenor you have seen the things she made me do! Those horrible things! It tore me apart as I helplessly watched myself and Chris tear our family apart. She needs to pay"_, Windwalker seethed.

_"I don't blame you for vengeance. But please understand that family will always look out for each other and help one another. Windwalker, let us, your family, take care of this", _Tenor said calmly, nuzzling her face and locking eyes with her.

Windwalker looked into her mate's eyes with worry. After a mean she sighed, defeated, and nuzzled him back. She hardened her gaze and regarded Re and Chris. _"You both better make sure Hael answers for what she's done and make sure Serenity comes out of this safe and sound",_ Windwalker asserted.

The king and his son both nodded in acceptance.

_"There's another way into the mountain on the east side. Chris and I were ordered to go there after we...took care of you guys"_. Windwalker hesitated as she spoke that last part.

_"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna stay behind",_ Tenor voiced.

_"No Tenor! You are more useful saving Serenity", _Windwalker exclaimed.

_"I'm not going to leave you here defenseless. Now you can argue with me about his later. We're wasting valuable time as we speak!", _Tenor said fiercely.

"Tenor is right dad; let's go get the others. We need to stop her now! If Hael does what she plans to do, then it will be too late to save my wife", Chris pleaded_._

Re nodded and took off in a sprint. When he passed him, Chris swung himself into his father's saddle and they took off.

_"What do they plan to do to her?"_, Tenor asked with fear.

_"I have never met a living being as heartless and sick as Hael, Tenor. She is going to give Ruby an ultimatum. That's why she wanted him and his mate Harmony to come to this island", _Windwalker explained.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Hael is going to make Ruby choose between Serenity and Harmony . She is going to make him decide which one deserves to live, and which one deserves to die", _Windwalker choked out, the fear in her voice evident.

As Tenor's jaw dropped in horror, Ruby and Harmony had traveled up the tunnel (as they had no where else to go) and finally reached the heart of the mountain, unaware of what was to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Hael snarled when she loss control over Chris and Windwalker. Not only was she mad, she was slightly scared. If those two were able to break free of a Changewing's control, then they must be very strong individuals.

But then she remembered that she didn't really need those two anymore. When she heard the faint rumble of a noise, she knew that Chris and Windwalker did their part of isolating Ruby and Harmony. She smirked; Her jagged teeth pulled up in a sadistic grin.

She could hear them; they were so close.

With nothing else to do, Ruby and harmony traveled down the tunnel, into the heart of the mountain.

_"What's going to happen to us?"_, Harmony asked, scared.

_"I don't know. Only one way to find out",_ Ruby answered as he looked at her.

They walked along the tunnel for about 15 minutes, traversing the twists and turns. After a moment, they saw light at the end. Unfortunately, it did not lead to a way out.

The light got brighter as they approached the end. It eventually opened up to a massive cave with small, but bright fires dotting the edges of the cave. At the end of the cave were a few smaller tunnels that most likely led to other parts of the mountain. It had a few stalactites and stalagmites dotting the cave randomly. Some were huge enough to connect from the floor to the ceiling, creating a rock pillar. To the right was a stream that flowed out into the rightmost tunnel.

What struck them the most was that in the center of the cave, a scarlet red dragon suddenly shifted into existence; it was Hael.

Both Ruby and Harmony tensed when they saw the Changewing. Nevertheless, the steeled themselves over and approached her.

_"So where is Serenity? We are here just like you asked",_ Ruby voiced.

_"After all these years, that's the first thing you want to say to me?", _Hael questioned.

_"I have nothing else to say to you. You hypnotized my rider's mate and his dragon. Then you made them attack their family and forced them to kidnap Serenity", _Ruby snarled.

Hael sighed. _"Fine. I guess you want to cut to the chase. No matter"._

Hael looked off to her left and nodded. Suddenly, a shadow swiftly dashed towards them, specifically Harmony.

Harmony roared in surprise as something sharp jabbed her in her left flank. A couple of seconds later, she couldn't move a muscle as she was paralyzed.

Ruby wasn't quick enough to retaliate and could only stare in horror as his mate became a living statue.

_"Harmony! Harmony are you okay? What have you done to her?!_", Ruby seethed.

Hael chuckled darkly as she beckoned the shrouded figure forward. It was small greenish dragon. It had a pair of small, useless wings on his back as well as a red, barbed stinger on the end of his tail. Ruby knew what kind of dragon this was. It was a Speed Stinger, and it had just paralyzed his mate.

_"Isn't he just wonderful? I found him on another island all alone. Probably rejected from his pack, but I offered him salvation", _Hael beamed.

_"I don't understand Hael. Why are you doing this?"_, Ruby pleaded.

_"Well, let's see... You chose to be with a human rather than with one of your own kind. I tried to make you see the error of your ways, but you didn't listen. And now, all of this is happening because of you", _Hael explained.

_"Why couldn't you see that Serenity was not like the others. She's different. She would never hurt a soul. Why do you hate her so much?"_

_"Why don't you?! Humans are nothing but a disease to this planet. They destroy everything in their path. For Draco's sake, she got you killed!", _Hael exclaimed.

_"That wasn't her fault!"_

_"What I don't understand, is why her? What's so special about that human. What could she have that I don't?"_, Hael gasped.

_"What are you saying? Are you envious of her?"_

_"Well how would you feel if your best friend was suddenly replaced by a filthy human. Their kind is a disgrace to nature, yet you befriended one of them. I wouldn't have mind it if you kept one as a slave, but then you started to take a liking to this girl. You grew attached to her all because of her little sob-story. And then, when I try to talk you out of it, you called me crazy. I told you if you involve humans in your life, it will only make your life worse. But you did not listen. You threw away years of friendship for that girl!" _

_"Not all humans are bad Hael. Just because the rest of your kind didn't want you, doesn't mean other species will reject you too. Why couldn't you have just given her a chance?", _Ruby inquired_._

_"Because I didn't want to be replaced. There I said it! I didn't want to lose you but you didn't care...Ruby, I love you! Ever since I was banished from Changewing Island, you were the only dragon to show me kindness. You helped me get past that. You were the only one who would spend time with me. I wanted us to be mates Ruby! We could've started a life together, but you threw all of that away for a human. How selfish was that of you?!"_, Hael argued.

Ruby closed his mouth in shock. He certainly didn't expect her to say that. Even Harmony vocalized a grunt of surprise.

_"If you love me, then why are you putting me through pain?", _Ruby retorted. What Hael was saying was crazy and a little creepy, but he decided to play along if he ever wanted to see his rider again.

_"Because when you love someone, you do your best to help them. When they are in the wrong, the other helps them see the truth"_. As Hael concluded, the Speed Stinger, came back into view but this time had Serenity lying across his back.

_"Serenity!"_, Ruby cried out. He rushed towards her but was abruptly slammed and pinned to the ground by 2 Monstrous Nightmares that appeared out of nowhere.

Ruby struggled as the big dragons held him in place. The Speed Stinger dropped Serenity to the ground, but Serenity stayed in a bent-over position as she was when she was on the dragon's back.

_"Serenity can you hear me?! Are you okay?"_, Ruby shouted.

All he got in response was muffled cry. She had been stung as well.

_"Let go of her you monster!_", Ruby growled.

_"Oh I'm the monster? YOU were the one who left me for her. YOU were the one who didn't bother finding me when I left. YOU were the one who decided to break my heart by getting a mate, even though I was the one who loved you the most!"_

_"Even though you did all of those hurtful things, I am prepared to forgive you Ruby. This is what's going to happen: I will let you keep one as a pet. Think of it as a 'I forgive you' present. The other will perish. And you, me and Serenity or Harmony can walk away from this. We can fly far away from here and start a new life!", _Hael grinned.

Ruby was shocked. He had to choose between the two females who meant the world to him. He was scared. He was faced with the impossible decision. Harmony, or Serenity. He couldn't survive without both of them.

_"Or we can not take either of them and we can just start a new life together",_ Hael hinted at.

Ruby started to panic. He had to choose one of them, but he couldn't. Time was running out. He prayed for Lord Draco for help, but he felt the dragon god wasn't listening.

Hiccup and the other riders were busy climbing the mountain, trying to find another way in. Hiccup and Toothless did fly around the mountain a couple of times but found no entrance tunnels anywhere. They decided to stick to the ground. Perhaps they court find one that was hidden.

"Uh this is stupid. We're never gonna find a tunnel", Tuffnut complained

"Yeah", Ruffnut agreed.

"Well, keep searching. We are not gonna give up on Serenity!", Hiccup ordered.

Just then a roar got their attention. They looked up and were surprised to see Snotlout riding Hookfang.

"Snotlout is that you?", asked Fishlegs.

"You bet fishface", Snotlout shouted. He steered Hookfang to land. The Monstrous Nightmare landed next to the group. Snotlout dismounted and approached the group.

"You broke Hookfang out of his hypnosis?", Hiccup asked, surprised.

"Don't underestimate the Snot-man", Snotlout boasted, kissing his muscles.

Everybody rolled their eyes.

Just then another triumphant roar filled the sky. They looked up and saw Re, accompanied by Skullcrusher...and Chris.

As he got off the saddle, the Berkians took defensive positions and drew their weapons.

_"It's okay everyone. He is no longer under Hael's control", _Re announced.

Chris did nothing but give a sad smile.

"Where are the others?", Eret asked as he reunited with his dragon.

_"Well...they've been shot down by Windwalker, but they're okay. Tenor is with Windwalker. She is also free from Hael's control but she's been severely weakened", _Re answered.

_"That's what she gets!"_, Snotlout shouted.

Re bit his tongue. He was in no mood to argue. He had to save Serenity. Luckily Chris spoke for him.

"How can she deserve something that she didn't want? She didn't ask to be controlled. She didn't want to hurt her family. I don't ask to hurt the ones I love! Have you ever been controlled huh? Forced to do something you can never take back!?", Chris seethed as he grabbed Snotlout. Toothless hung his head, knowing the feeling. Re and Hookfang broke them up.

_"We have no time for this. Chris knows a secret tunnel into the mountain. Lead the way, Chris!", _Re asserted.

His son nodded then took off towards the east side of the mountain. Chris prayed to whatever god was listening that he would make it in time to save his wife. Little did they know of the fate that will surely change their lives and the world around them.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby stared at Hael, his face scrunched up in sadness and fear. He kept on looking between Harmony and Serenity. His jaw was hanging open. He couldn't choose one over the other. He just couldn't!

_"Fine. If you won't make the decision willingly, then I shall make it for you",_ Hael decided.

She started to approach Ruby. He thrashed around violently, not knowing what she was going to do. She stepped over him and looked him in the eyes. Ruby was about to protest when he felt unexpectedly calm. He couldn't explain it but her eyes calmed him. He became even more entranced as her pupils started spinning, hypnotically. He felt light headed and sleepy, only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his mind. He grunted and choked in pain as the sharp feeling intensified, while never breaking his gaze from her. He slowly felt his mind slipping away. He lost control as his body started twitching. He tried desperately to regain movement, but a few seconds later he went limp. Hael smirked and got off of him; her hypnosis a success.

_"I'm sorry I had to do that Ruby, but you were taking too long"_, Hael voiced.

She ordered the 2 Monstrous Nightmares to release him. Ruby got up and bore a cold expression.

She was about to give a command when she felt the cave shake. It rumbled deeply. Hael turned in all directions, trying to find the source of the disturbance.

Suddenly, the side of the cave exploded into a cloud of dust and rubble. As the dust cloud settled, Hael was horrified to see Windwalker, Chris, and the rest of his allies.

_"Kill them all! Ruby, take Serenity and follow me!", _Hael barked as she departed down one of the caves.

The Monstrous Nightmares and the Speed Stinger roared and went after the intruders. Both dragons and vikings yelled and charged their opponents.

Re and Hookfang took on the Monstrous Nightmares. The Nightmares shot their fires at the king and Hookfang but they swiftly dodged the attack and countered with their own attack. Hookfang swiped his class at them while Re shot his salmon-pink flame at them. The dragons were soon cornered but still continued to fight the king and the other Monstrous Nightmare.

Meanwhile, the Speed Stinger was able to paralyze Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut. However, he wasn't prepared to face off against the Night Fury and the Rumblehorn. The Speed Stinger did its best to sting its opponents but was always impeded. He would dance around the dragons' flames, gradually getting closer to Toothless and Skullcrusher. However, while he was busy with them, he didn't see Chris sneak up beside him and punch the area between the neck and shoulder, effectively knocking him out.

As Hiccup was checking on the condition of his friends, Chris made his way over to his father and Hookfang, who were still fighting the two Monstrous Nightmares. Just then, one of the two pinned down Hookfang and was about to bite him when Chris jumped on him and punched the pressure points along his wings and neck. The dragon yelped in surprise and rolled off Hookfang, trying in vain to move his neck and wings. Chris then took the time to slam the butt of one of his swords into the Nightmare's skull, knocking him out. He was about to help his dad out when Re threw his opponent across the cave, slamming him into a nearby wall and subsequently rendering him unconscious.

_"Come on son she went this way!"_, Re said as he lowered himself for Chris to get on.

"Dad no! You need to get these dragons out of here!", Chris argued.

_"Chris, I am not going to argue about this! We need to save Serenity now!"_

"Dad listen to me! Hael has a fail-safe plan in case something goes wrong with her original plan. She is going to flood the tunnels as a last resort. You need to get everyone out of here!", Chris pleaded.

_"Well how else are you going to navigate the tunnels?!"_, Re asked, fuming.

"Re, Toothless and I will get him there. Toothless is the fastest and can navigate in the dark with his echolocation", Hiccup commented.

_"How are you going to stop Hael, break Ruby out of his hypnosis, and rescue Serenity all at the same time?"_

"Trust me dad. I have a plan", Chris said.

Re growled, weighing his options. After a couple of seconds, he sighed heavily and locked eyes with his son.

_"I trust you. Just...be safe. I love you"_, Re asserted.

Chris smiled. "I love you too dad". He hugged his head quickly, before mounting Toothless behind Hiccup and taking off.

Hael flew to another cave within the mountain. It was smaller than the main cave but it still had enough room to house a couple of dragons.

She chose this cave to land in because it was located right under the sea bed. Not to mention the fact that the limestone comprising the caves were porous and the hanging stalactites were dripping water from the ocean above. A couple of shots of acid would completely consume the tunnels with water.

Not only was it right under the sea bed, but it also had a narrow tunnel on the ceiling that was big enough for one dragon. The tunnel led to the surface of the island. It was a perfect escape route.

She faced Ruby who placed Serenity down on the cave floor. At this point the venom from the Speed Stinger was starting to wear off and she was able to move her limbs very slowly. She was also able to make some coherent sounds and words.

_"Well Ruby, looks like I have no choice but to flood our beautiful island. Oh well", _Hael smirked.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssee ddddooonnn dddddooooo iiiiiiiiiddddd", Serenity mumbled.

Hael narrowed her eyes at Serenity and growled.

_"I had just about enough of you. Ruby, do us both a favor and destroy her"_, Hael sneered.

Ruby turned to face Serenity but stopped when he looked at her. He saw the hurt look in his rider's eyes...He couldn't do it. He could never hurt his ward.

Hael was surprised at the hesitation.

_"Ruby, I said kill her!"_, Hael reiterated.

Ruby growled and took a step towards Serenity. She whimpered in fear and did her best to get away from him, but was too slow to do it.

Again, he stopped and growled. A throbbing pain wormed its way inside his head. Hael started to panic; something was wrong.

_"I said KILL HER, RUBY!", _Hael bellowed, forcing more of her control over him.

Ruby would move forward but then move back. His eyes were glued shut. The throbbing pain intensified greatly.

Hael's eyes widened in shock. He was fighting her control. Hael snarled and focused all of her will on Ruby.

Ruby roared in pain. Hael's control was so powerful, it caused the Whippertail to collapse in a world of pain. Ruby couldn't handle it; the pain shredding across his head was too severe. He wanted to give in. He was about to when he pried his eyes open and gazed at Serenity one last time.

As he stared at her, the memories of the times they spent together came flooding back. He remembered when he first met her when she was young. He remembered when he rescued her from her family. He remembered introducing her to the king and queen. He remembered showing her the wonders of his homeland. He remembered her laugh whenever they did a crazy aerial stunt together. He remembered dying and leaving her alone. He remembered being brought back to life by Lord Draco and how happy she was to be reunited with him. He wasn't going to leave her life anytime soon.

'No. Not again. Never again!', Ruby thought to himself. He felt a surge of power flow through him. He felt tingly as he started to change. His pain slowly went away as he felt a wave of pure energy wash over his body. He tensed as he started to transform. Serenity could only watch in bewilderment as her beloved dragon took on a new form.

Hael gaped in horror as Ruby stood up on his own accord and slowly faced her. He severed the control she had over him. What scared her even more was that he wasn't the same as before-he changed!

His red underbelly turned obsidian black. His horizontally straight-ridged underbelly adorned a new form. They were now shaped like horizontally-stretched, upside-down V's. Every other ridge extended his newly-black scales up around his body, and stopped along his spine, forming incomplete circles. It seemed like Ruby had an upside-down black ribcage. His tail grew longer and a third of his tail was now covered in obsidian black scales. His horns grew longer and the membrane between his wings were now obsidian black. His face changed as well. He now had a small black arc on his forehead. Under his eyes, there were 2 obtuse black triangles, one for each eye. He snarled in anger and took a protective stance in front of Serenity.

Just then Toothless flew in with Hiccup and Chris and landed near Serenity. They blinked in surprise when they saw Ruby adorning a new form.

_"Nobody ever hurts my family and gets away with it!",_ Ruby snarled deeply, never taking his eyes off of the Changewing.

Hael whimpered and flew to the escape tunnel. Unfortunately for her, Ruby was able to stop her thanks to his newly-acquired Titan Wing.

He clamped his teeth around her tail and yanked her back. She sailed through the air and skidded across the cave floor, crashing into the cave wall. Hael groaned in pain. Before she was able to recover, Ruby sunk his teeth into her shoulder and threw her across the cave and into another wall. Hael could do nothing but roar in pain as she was tossed around like a rag doll. The impact was so fierce that she coughed up blood as she tried to gasp for air. She was in too much pain to move.

With her incapacitated, Ruby went over to Serenity and found Chris, Hiccup, and Toothless huddled around her.

_"Is she alright?"_, Ruby asked with concern.

"I'm not a healer like she is, but I think she will be okay", Chris replied, a grin on his face.

_"Did you just unlock your Titan Wing?", _Toothless asked, amazed.

_"I think I did. I like it",_ Ruby smiled.

_"Ruby", _Hael hoarsely whispered.

Ruby growled and faced the Changewing.

_"Shut it! It's over. You lost. Be grateful I spared your life", _Ruby glowered.

Hael faintly chuckled. _"If I can't have you, then no one can". _With whatever strength she had left, she proceed to shoot the ceiling repeatedly with her acid shots_._

"NO!", Chris shrieked.

It was too late. The acid completely eroded the cave ceiling and jets of water poured into the cave. The group yelled as they were swept off their feet. The room started to rapidly fill with ocean water.

"Ruby, get Serenity out of her now!", Chris ordered.

Ruby didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed his rider, hoisted her onto his back, and swam out of the cave.

Suddenly, the limestone around the acid-corroded ceiling gave away, allowing a huge blast of water to wash into the room. Toothless, Chris, and Hiccup yelled in surprise as they were thrown against another wall. They were gasping for air as the water beat against their bodies.

The cave was now almost filled to the brim with water. They were scared and out of options. Just then Toothless spotted an opening in the ceiling. It was the tunnel that Hael tried to escape through. He roared, catching his rider's attention.

Hiccup looked up and saw the tunnel too.

"Chris, grab onto Toothless!", Hiccup exclaimed as he held onto his dragons neck. Chris held onto Toothless' saddle and once he was secure, the Night Fury leaped out of the water and dug his hooks into the sides of the tunnel.

Toothless huffed as he climbed the tunnel. It was a near-vertical climb and he couldn't fly out because the tunnel was too narrow for his massive wingspan.

"Come on bud! You got this!", Hiccup encouraged.

With this motivation, Toothless pushed on. He was doing his best to escape the rising water. They eventually saw light and Toothless gave his loudest roar, hoping it would alert someone of their location.

However their hopes faded as out of nowhere a jet of water exploded from their right side, dousing the trio with water. Toothless was able to hold onto the rock with his claws, but the same couldn't have been said for the humans.

The water sprayed in their faces, disorienting them. It also made Toothless' scales slippery, which caused Hiccup to fall. Chris was also having a difficult time holding onto the saddle when Hiccup fell on him, causing him to go tumbling down into the bubbling water alongside Hiccup. They splashed into the water and were lost under the bubbling tide.

The two did their best to breach the surface, but ended up sinking deeper into the water. They flung their arms and legs upwards in an attempt to swim upwards but sank lower with each movement. No matter what they did, they sank further and further into the water. It was like some unnatural force was dragging them downwards, preventing them from ever breaking the surface. They were running out of air. Swimming just hindered them at this point. Their lungs burned for oxygen. They grabbed their throats. They choked on water as it entered their lungs. They were drowning and could do nothing as the light faded from their eyes. They saw a shadow approaching them but it eventually went away. It kept on doing that periodically until that too faded from existence.

They were almost at the bottom of the tunnel, near the cave where the water originally flooded in from. Their bodies shook in little spasms as they choked on the invading water. They stopped moving as their fate was inescapable. The last thing they saw was a comforting, surreal, white light before they welcomed the darkness.

_"NO!", _Toothless roared. He let go of the wall and fell into the water. He frantically looked everywhere for his rider and Chris and was met with the dark abyss of the water. He surfaced for air and immediately dove again. He repeated the process and was always met with the dark depths of the water. He would try to dive deeper but the tightness of the tunnel prevented him from doing so. He grew frantic as the water level kept on rising and rising, propelling him towards the opening. Even as the water pushed him out onto the grass on the outside of the mountain, he tried to dive back in there. Alas, the current would always push him back out. He screamed in terror as he couldn't find the humans. He started to cry. The ocean water washed away his tears as he stubbornly dived into the tunnel. After a while he collapsed on the side of the tunnel, wallowing in despair.

_"NOOO!",_ Toothless boomed at the top of his lungs. He inadvertently activated his a Titan Wing, but did nothing with it. He collapsed on the ground, wailing in agony. Not only did he lose the son of the king and queen, he lost his best friend. With all the power that he had, he couldn't save them. He couldn't protect them. What else was there left for him to do in this world?


	14. Chapter 14

It was dark. Suddenly, Hiccup opened his eyes. He groggily took in his surroundings. He was lying down in a dark cave. Towards his right, a few yards to his left was a big pool of glimmering water. In fact, the only light was that of the pool reflecting the water. As he looked around he noticed that the cave was about as big as his house, except there was no exits. The pool took up about 2/3 of the cave and the ceiling sloped downward diagonally, ending at the back end of the pool.

"Hmm, it probably got like this because of the water flooding in", Hiccup mumbled to himself. An unexpected groan startled him. He snapped his head to his right and found Chris lying against a cave wall, close to him.

He went to Chris and shook him.

"Chris! Chris! Can you hear me? Wake up!", Hiccup shouted, shaking his shoulders.

Chris mumbled and stirred. He eventually fluttered his eyes open.

"Wha-? Hiccup?", Chris asked confused. He looked around and was surprised to see the environment he was in.

"Where are we?", Chris asked as he got up.

"I don't know. The better question, is

how did we survive?", Hiccup replied as he joined Chris.

Chris looked at Hiccup with confusion, until his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped in shock as he realized the impact of the question.

"How did we survive... How DID we survive?", Chris shouted.

"Well, what do you remember?", Hiccup pressed.

"Well, I remember falling down into the water. I also remembered trying to swim to the surface...but the weird thing is, I couldn't break the surface. You're probably gonna call me crazy but it, it felt like-"

"...you were pulled down", Hiccup finished quietly.

Chris eyes widened even more. "We-were you dragged down too?", Chris questioned cautiously.

"I...don't know. I mean, my prosthetic is heavy, but not heavy enough to drag me underwater. But...what could've pulled us?"

Chris thought long and hard for a moment. "Maybe someone dragged us out?", Chris speculated.

"No. That's impossible. There was nothing else in the water besides you or me", Hiccup negated.

"Well there is no doubting that we both felt being tugged underwater, even if we did or did not actually get tugged underwater".

Hiccup opened his mouth slightly in disbelief. "What you said made no sense".

"So what do you think?", Chris inquired.

"All I remember is sinking down rapidly and drowning before I blacked out. But right before I blacked out I..nevermind", Hiccup voiced.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, right before I blacked out, I saw a bright, white light, that was creepy yet comforting at the same time", Hiccup explained.

Chris cocked his head to the side.

"What? Look, maybe I was just seeing thing right before I blacked out", Hiccup asserted.

"Well we must've been seeing the same thing because I also saw a white light", Chris responded.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He looked up, down, and all around him. He looked toward the water, and back to Chris. Suddenly his face hardened into a mask of uneasiness.

"Maybe...maybe. No no", Hiccup said nervously, biting his lip.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing...", Hiccup murmured as he looked away.

"By the Gods Hiccup! Just tell me! We are gonna be stuck here for awhile anyways!", Chris shouted.

Hiccup sighed and faced the other rider. "Maybe...we were suppose to die back there"

Chris was taken aback by his words. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but maybe we were suppose to drown back there. Maybe we weren't suppose to live", Hiccup hypothesized.

"Then how do you explain is living? How do you explain us having this conversation right now?", Chris retorted.

"That's the thing. Maybe you're right Chris. Maybe something dragged us out"

Chris was about to open his mouth but Hiccup beat him to it. "Think about it Chris: we were both sinking deeper and deeper no matter how hard we tried to swim to the surface, we both saw a white light before we blacked out, and now we both are in a cave above water. Not only that, but we both appeared to have been dragged out"

"How so?", Chris asked.

"Well, I woke up sprawled out on the floor and you were unconscious against the wall, but the way you were leaning against the wall looked as if someone placed you there", Hiccup further explained.

Suddenly, Chris patted himself all over his body. His parting grew more frantic as an idea formed in his mind.

"What's wrong?", Hiccup asked, alarmed.

"If we were dragged out, why aren't we soaking wet?", Chris asked, suspicious.

Hiccup became alert as he too felt himself to see if he was wet, only to come up short.

"Even if we somehow washed up here, our clothes would still be damp. They would've never dried because we are in a dark, damp cave. Clothes can only dry when they are set out in the sun. And no dragon couldn't have dried us with its fires because the fire would've left a scorch mark somewhere here and I can't find one", Chris said, starting to get nervous.

"What in Thor's name is going on?", Hiccup asked.

"I don't know Hiccup, but whatever it is, it's sick. They just decide to save us from certain death, only to torture us by keeping us alive in an inescapable cave?!", Chris wailed.

Chris plopped down on his rear and huffed.

"Whoever or whatever did this, is cruel. Keeping us isolated down here while the rest of our family and friends are either wallowing in grief or frantically searching for us, not knowing whether we are alive or not", Chris sighed.

"Well, what now?", Hiccup asked.

As if to answer his question, the light from the water suddenly intensified mystically. Hiccup and Chris backed away in shock at what they were witnessing. The light pulsed in periodic beats before it coalesced into a bright white light. Hiccup and Chris shield their eyes as they were blinded by the ethereal light.

An unexpected blast of heat tingled their skin as the white light abruptly dispersed and lit the cave. Hiccup and Chris had their mouths hanging in confusion as the cave was as bright and clear as day.

Their eyes led them to a white ball of light floating on the opposite side of the cave floor. they could do nothing but stare in wonder and bafflement as it floated mystically. It gave off a soft hum before it got brighter and took on a new shape.

Chris and Hiccup shielded their eyes once more before the light died down. What they saw next stunned them to no end. Before them stood a tall, woman. She wore a beautiful, golden, strapless silk dress with arm cuffs that flowed all the way down to the floor. It had shimmering, orange flower patterns ornately woven along her dress. She wore an intricate necklace of golden orbs. She had wavy, golden yellow hair that went down her back and front and looked like the rolling tides of the ocean itself. On top of her head, was a elegant crown that jutted out horizontally across her head like a fan. Her crown looked like the outline of the sun, with little glimmering specks of light and gold swimming together. She had a beautiful oval face with stunning features and warm-colored skin. Her eyes and lips appeared to be as soft as clouds but as vibrant as the breaking dawn. Her eyes were a brighter color of Windwalker's eyes; They appeared to be glowing spheres of light, like the sunset. But the most awe-striking thing about her was that she was glowing. Her whole aura appeared to be on fire as an ethereal glow of light encompassed her body, mixing the gold, yellow, and orange colors of her body into one bright light. She gave off a soothing, yet strong wave of heat and light that filled the room. It was like she was a walking pit of fire that could never be extinguished. It was like she was the embodiment of the sun itself. Little did Hiccup and Chris realize how accurate the description was.


End file.
